


Yu-Gi-Oh HERO

by Babynicki11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babynicki11/pseuds/Babynicki11
Summary: Cuando alguna ciudad del mundo está en peligro solo un grupo de superhéroes puede hacerse cargo del problemaLos jóvenes héroes no solo pelean contra el mal sino que también lidian con el amor
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ciudad neo domino, 10 de septiembre, 04:16 PM

El parque de neo domino estaba repleto de gente, niños jugando, parejas disfrutando de un picnic romántico en un perfecto día soleado, todo era calma y tranquilidad 

Un pequeño movimiento del suelo hizo que todos dejarán sus actividades, el temblor fue suave así que nadie se preocupó, el movimiento se movió más fuerte, El suelo se rompió mostrando a una horrible máquina (meklord astro dragón asterisco)

Detrás de la máquina apareció aporia, creador de las máquinas meklord

— hacer esto siempre es divertido — dijo Aporia 

Aporia reía como loco, asustar gente y sembrar el miedo en los corazones de miles de personas eran sus actividades favoritas

Jajajajajaja 

Una risa infantil y un golpe en su nuca hizo que el dejara de hacerlo

— el chico motociclista— dijo aporia en el suelo 

—si quieres ir al parque a jugar, con gusto juego contigo— respondió Clear wing

Presiono unos botones en sus guantes y una espada apareció en sus manos, aporia se puso de pie listo para luchar 

—crees que una espada te va a ayudar ?

—eso no pero esto si

Synchro apareció detrás de el y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo noqueo

— ya lo tenía!!— respondió Clear Wing al ver que su mentor se había hecho cargo 

— sólo quería asegurarme— respondió synchro

—yo me encargo del dragón

Clear wing subió a su moto y emprendió su persecución en busca del enorme monstruo   
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad stratos, 5:00 PM

Un enorme monstruo con forma de serpiente ( uria señor dragon de las llamas abrasadoras) estaba enroscado en el puente colgante de ciudad stratos 

Elemental Hero y Darkbright volaban con dirección hacia el, el se defendía pero ellos evadían sus ataques, lograron acercarse a el y lo tomaron de sus garras

— sostenlo fuerte 

— si— respondió Darkbright

Lo elevaron lo más alto que pudieron y fue destruido por varios golpes de Elemental Hero

—buen trabajo Yuri, para celebrar esta noche cenaremos lo que quieras

— si maestro yuki   
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad heartland, 9:00 PM

hearth- earth sobrevolaba la ciudad causando miedo sobre los ciudadanos, detective y phantom destruían cada una de sus esferas

—phantom tenemos que evitar que llegue al centro

—si

Hearth-earth levantó un edificio y lo lanzó hacia el hospital de heartland 

El detective se puso frente al hospital y atrapo el edificio, voló más alto y golpeo a hearth-earth con el 

Hearth-earth se desplomó 

—esa cosa si que era testaruda   
.   
.  
.  
Ciudad Miami 11:00 PM

Ya era de noche, ninguna persona rondaba por la ciudad, en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre mirando por una de las ventanas 

—señor, los heroes fueron avistados en sus ciudades, destruyeron a los monstruos de aporia, a una de las bestias sagradas y a la nueva creación del doctor faker — dijo una mujer

El hombre se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en un sofá cercano

— lo suponía, pero esta bien todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan


	2. Chapter 2

Ciudad domino:

Yuto, yugo y Yuri estaban en un callejón esperando que nadie los estuviera observando 

— no hay moros en la costa— dijo yuto 

— yo voy primero — dijo yuri

Yuri entro en una caseta telefónica que tenía un letrero de "fuera de servicio", en realidad era un transportador hacia el cuartel de los héroes 

"Reconocido, darkbright, B-0-2"

Después de Yuri siguió Yuto

"Phantom, B-0-5"

Y por último yugo

"Clear wing, B-0-3"

Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el interior de una cueva 

—lamentamos llegar tarde 

Frente a ellos estaban los miembros más reconocidos del equipo de superhéroes 

— ustedes, llegan tarde— dijo kaibaman al verlos 

—lo sentimos, el individuo conocido como yugo, se entretuvo haciendo unas compras— respondió Yuri 

—compre el nuevo juego diseñado por kaibacorp— respondió yugo

Kaibaman dejo de hablar un momento para después dirigirse a ellos

— . . . . De acuerdo, los hemos reunido aquí por que todos hemos decidido decirles algo muy importante

— con el tiempo los hemos visto crecer y mejorar — dijo Elemental Hero con ojos de orgullo

— creemos que es hora de que hagan algo ustedes mismos, así que les daremos su primer misión — dijo detective 

Los tres abrieron sus bocas y se lanzaron a sus mentores

— gracias — dijo yugo abrazando a synchro

—no lo decepcionare maestro yuki

—haré mi mejor trabajo

Frente a ellos aparecio una especie de pantalla holográfica 

—este es el parque de diversiones de ciudad domino, al parecer todas las noches a la misma hora hay un apagón y al encenderse las luces los niños ya no están . . . Esto comenzó a suceder cuando Arkana escapó de la cárcel 

—de seguro arcana los quiere para sus "espectáculos", tal vez quiere hacer un ritual o algo como eso 

—pharaoh y yo ya revisamos el lugar buscando rastros de magia pero no los hay— dijo magician 

—su trabajo es buscar pistas, si hay algo sospechoso llámenos e iremos  
.  
.  
.

Los tres se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, caminaban por ahí como chicos normales buscando algo sospechoso

— ¿pueden ver algo?— pregunto yugo 

—estoy revisando las mentes de las personas pero no encuentro nada — respondió yuri

—esto se ve normal, no veo nada fuera de lugar 

Parecía un parque como cualquier otro, los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de comida y una que otra persona ofreciendo un espectáculo .

— para que vine con mis armas si no hay nada

— ¿por que siempre llevas un arma?

—fue lo primero que synchro me enseño, además de tener tu motocicleta en buen estado 

Mientras ellos investigaban Un chico de cabello con apariencia a un tomate estaba sentado en una banca observando a la gente pasar mientras en sus manos sostenía un par de cartas 

Al ver pasar a los chicos mostró una sonrisa, se puso de pie y comenzo a seguirlos 

Las luces se apagaron la gente empezó a murmurar y se empezaron a escuchar gritos 

— " enlace psíquico" 

— "creo que es hora de investigar"— pensó yugo 

—"cualquier cosa extraña que vean reportenla"— respondió Yuto en su mente 

Se separaron, yugo fue detrás de un puesto y se saco la ropa mostrando su traje

— me sentía desnudo con ropa de civil

Yuto era invisible y se movía entre la gente

El chico que los seguía se escondía entre la multitud 

Yuri estaba buscando entre los juegos mecánicos algo sospechoso, su vista se posó en una carpa apartada de los juegos y la gente

—" encontré algo"

Se escondió detrás de la carpa intentado escuchar algo

— odio este trabajo, secuestrar niños y luego tener que meterlos en jaulas, eso es un poco inhumano

—necesitas el dinero si o no?

— "encontré a los niños"

—"vamos para haya"

Yuto levantó vuelo, podía divisar la carpa de la que había hablado Yuri, estaba tan concentrado que no noto a la sombra que se puso en su espalda y que lo golpeo

Yuto cayó al suelo, había dejado de ser invisible

Intento ponerse de pie pero algo lo sujeto y rodeo su cuello

— que . . .

Yuto trato de volverse intangible pero no lo logro

— no tengo poderes   
.  
.  
.  
Yuri estaba pensando en entrar a la carpa cuando algo rodeo su cuello, era un collar como el de un perro

— arkana— dijo yuri al ver al hombre de la máscara ridícula 

—no intentes usar tus poderes, con ese collar ya no hay vuelo, fuerza o cualquier cosa que hagas con la mente, son los mismos que usan en la cárcel de Miami   
.  
.  
.  
Yugo corría a través del parque, Yuto y yuri no lo habían contactado, eso lo preocupo 

—tus amigos ya están adentro, no quieres decirles hola

Arkana aparecio misteriosamente detrás de él y con solo tocarlo apareció dentro de una jaula junto con Yuri y Yuto 

— ahora que están todos aquí les contaré mi plan, . . . durante años he mantenido una rivalidad con cierto mago, así que después de que salí de la cárcel hice una pequeña búsqueda y encontré que cualquiera que le ofrezca un sacrificio a los dioses malvados podrá recibir su poder

— . . . entonces para esos son los niños?— pregunto 

— exacto, ahora contándoles a ustedes tendré lo suficiente como para lograrlo

Como todo villano, arcana comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo cuando alguien toco su espalda

—disculpa, creo que deberías dejarlos libres 

— y tu quien eres?

— puedes decirme circus boy . . . aibmac im apor rop im ejart

La ropa del chico se transformo en un traje de mago 

— Ladies and gentlemen it's show time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Circus boy y arkana se miraban, un niño se atrevía a enfrentarse a el, el gran mago y próximamente poseedor de los poderes de un dios

— . . . Estoy esperando

Las manos de arkana se iluminaron y lanzaron rayos que comenzaron a destruir todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de Circus Boy

— otla a sol soyar

El ataque se detuvo dejando a arkana con una cara de duda y con enojo en su interior

— que . . . que paso?

—¿ por que no tomas una carta?

Le lanzó una baraja de naipes la cual lo rodeo y bloqueo su vista

— no puedo ver

— ed apor a sagos

La ropa de arkana se volvio cuerdas que lo atraparon y su máscara se volvió una mordaza

— ahora, ogral ed iuqa

Arkana salió volando y se estrelló contra unas cajas dejándolo inconsciente 

— . . . Eso fue sencillo no entiendo por que no me dejan de hacerlo

Yugo, Yuto y Yuri vieron todo, ese chico llego como si nada y detuvo al psicópata de arkana en menos un minuto

—no se ustedes pero ese chico me agrada — dijo yuri

— no es justo!!, Yo debía ser el héroe!!

Yuto estaba callado observando como yugo gritaba su inconformidad, Circus boy iba hacia las jaulas y las abría

—se pueden ir niños

Los niños corrieron fuera de la carpa a buscar a sus padres quienes tenían pánico

— ustedes también se pueden ir

Circus boy abrió la jaula y los tres se miraron los unos a los otros

— de acuerdo

— areuf seralloc

Los collares se desactivaron y dejaron libres los cuellos de yuto y yuri

Salieron de la carpa y se quedaron mirando al chico, era extraño, esos movimientos y poderes, estaban seguros de que los habían visto en otra parte

— parece que se confiaron . . . Clear wing, darkbright, phantom

— nos conoces?— pregunto yuto

— si, los he visto en la televisión e incluso un día salvaron a un autobús donde yo estaba y que era atacado por un monstruo

Los yus se sintieron un poco avergonzados

— tal vez nos veamos después . . . Rativel

Circus boy comenzó a volar lejos del lugar

— ese chico se me hace familiar — dijo yuri viendolo volar   
.  
.  
.

Minutos después estaban frente a kaibaman dando su reporte 

—los niños son libres y arkana volverá a la prisión de Miami 

—para ser su primera misión hicieron un buen trabajo, pueden volver a casa

Kaibaman dio la vuelta y estaba listo para irse pero lo detuvieron 

— . . . Nos encontramos con otro chico

— era un especie de mago

Kaibaman se sujeto la cabeza

— bien, esperábamos hacer esto después de algunos días pero supongo que tendremos que hacerlo ahora— dijo kaibaman

Las luces se apagaron para volver a encenderse

— en recientes días hemos visto que los villanos se están volviendo más astutos, así que necesitamos a alguien que haga trabajos encubiertos mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de las cosas . . . Obvias

Yuri lo medito durante un segundo

— trata de decir . . .

— desde ahora son un equipo, los cuatro trabajaran juntos

— genial . . . ¿Los cuatro?— pregunto yuto

Kaibaman miro hacia una sorpresiva nube de humo donde Pharaoh y magician aparecieron, vistiendo ropa de civil en lugar de su traje de faraón y de mago

— venimos con alguien muy especial para nosotros— dijo magician

— no dejen que se meta en problemas — completo Pharaoh

—. . . les presento al protegido de magician y pharaoh, Yuya Sakaki — dijo kaibaman

Frente a ellos en una nube de humo apareció el mismo chico del parque de diversiones

—es un placer volverlos a ver


	4. Chapter 4

Ciudad stratos

Era un día normal, una figura con abrigo se movía entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por la tranquilas calles de ciudad miami

A los ojos de todos sólo era una persona normal pero algo se escondía debajo de ese gran abrigo 

El personaje extraño golpeo por accidente a una de las personas específicamente a un hombre grande y musculoso

— oye no piensas disculparte!!!— grito el hombre

La persona del abrigo siguió su camino, el hombre se molesto al no recibir una respuesta y arranco el abrigo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre de ojos rojos y hecho completamente de metal

"Entrando a Elemental Hero"

El robot golpeo al hombre mandándolo lejos, todos se asustaron al ver eso y comenzaron a correr lejos 

" Entrando a synchro"

Las puntas de los dedos se abrieron y comenzaron a disparar balas hacía los cristales de los edificios y los autos 

Ese día dejo de ser normal en ese momento  
.  
.  
.  
Los yus se encontraban en el cuartel, estaban siendo vigilados por su "niñera" Crystal Protector

Las puertas del transportador se abrieron e imitio una luz

" Reconocida, Dama águila, A-0-10"

Frente a los yus y Crystal protector apareció una mujer de cabello rubio, con buena figura y unas enormes alas

— chicos atención, ella es su entrenadora, dama águila

— hola a todos, les enseñaré todo lo que aprendí de mis mentores y mis propias contusiones, así que . . . Quien va primero?

Yugo levantó su mano y se acercó

— bueno señorita, le enseñaré lo que tengo

Dama águila sonrio y soltó un golpe que yugo esquivo pero esta lo derribo rápido con una patada en las piernas de este

— Alguien sabe que hizo mal?

— se intereso en la maestra y lo rechazaron — respondió Yuri

Yuto lo golpeo suavemente con su codo

— me dejó poner la pelea en mis términos y lo más importante es que lo dejaron atacar solo

Los yus se miraron

— cuando un equipo enfrenta a un enemigo más fuerte, todos trabajan juntos y se apoyan el uno en el otro para detenerlo

Los yus volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron

— jeje vengan

Yuto, Yuri y Yuya corrieron hacia ella

Las puertas del transportador se abrieron e imitio una luz

" Reconocido, Kaibaman, A-0-2"

— equipo, aten. . .— kaibaman se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba

Yuri era pisado, Yuya y Yuto estaban atrapados por los brazos de dama águila y al final yugo estaba intentado derribarla

— . . . No preguntaré — dijo kaibaman — todos miren a la pantalla

Frente a ellos aparecio una enorme pantalla holográfica

— hace una cuantas horas nos enfrentamos a una especie de robot adaptable, tardamos cuatro horas en detenerlo ya que copiaba nuestros poderes

— y nos dice esto por que?

— el robot fue desarmado y sus partes serán llevadas a un laboratorio en Neo domino, así que necesitamos que las escolten para que lleguen a su destino  
.  
.  
.

El camino estaba despejado, un enorme camión que transportaba las partes del robot era escoltado por los yus

Yuri y Yuto volaban a cada lado del camión mientras que yugo y Yuya lo seguían en la motocicleta del primero

Yugo tenía un ligero sonrojo bajo se casco, Yuya se abrazaba fuertemente a él para no caer

— todo esta muy tranquilo— dijo yuya

— que esperabas, un ejército de robot tratando de recuperar a su amigo caído — respondió yugo

Y como si el comentario de yugo hubiera sido escuchado, un ejército de pequeños robots con la apariencia de monos descendieron del cielo para ponerse frente al camión

— tenías que hablar— dijo yuto


	5. Chapter 5

Frente al camión había cientos de monos robots, unos se lanzaron a los yus mientras otros fueron directamente hacia el camión

— ativel

Yuya salto de la motocicleta para empezar a levitar

—lim sollihcuc

Miles de cuchillos aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo y en las manos de Yuya, este los lanzó, unos fueron esquivados y otros impactaron en los robots

Yuri se ocupaba de los suyos apartandolos o haciéndolos chocar por medio de su mente

— que molestos 

Un gran grupo de los robots rodeo a Yugo

— con lo que odio a los monos

Yugo se puso de pie en su moto la que comenzó a conducirse sola y con su espada empezó a cortarlos a la mitad

— tal vez vienen por tu cabello — bromeo Yuri

Los robots que se encontraban sobre el camión abrieron sus bocas y dispararon una especie de láser con el que hicieron un enorme agujero

— no

Yuto entró al camión pero cientos de monos se lanzaron a el, este se volvió intangible y los monos lo atravesaron

— no son muy listos

Los ojos de los monos se iluminaron y rodearon a Yuto 

— que están . . . Aah!!!

Yuto fue electrocutado por los monos hasta que se desmayo y cayó del camión 

— Yuto — dijo yuri preocupado

Los monos sujetaron a Yuri y este sufrió el mismo destino que Yuto 

— Yuri, alob ed ogeuf 

Yuya disparo una bola de fuego que destruyó una gran parte de los monos pero el humo causado hizo que Los monos restantes lograran tomar las partes del robot y escapar

Yuto logro despertar en ese momento, se puso de pie y siguió a los robots mientras que yuya y Yuri regresaron con yugo 

— lo siento, se escaparon por mi ataque— dijo Yuya mirando hacia el suelo

— esta bien, es tu primera misión— respondió Yuri 

Yugo se acercó a uno de los monos, saco una especie de cable de uno de sus guantes y lo conecto a la cabeza del mono

— que estás haciendo? — pregunto yuri 

— los monos deben estar programados para dirigirse a un lugar al cumplir su misión, así que solo necesito revisar su memoria

Un mapa holográfico apareció frente a Yugo

— van a . . . a Neo Domino . . . A mi escuela — dijo yugo   
.  
.  
.  
Neo domino

La escuela de yugo estaba en silencio, los salones y los pasillos estaban vacíos pero el gimnasio era otra situación 

El robot había sido rearmado y ahora peleaba contra Yuto

Yuto lo golpeaba pero este no reaccionaba

" Entrando a Elemental Hero"

El robot tomó a Yuto y lo estrelló contra el suelo repetidas veces 

Yuto se volvió intangible,atravesó el suelo para salir por detrás del robot y volverse invisible 

Los ojos del robot se iluminaron, comenzó a girar buscando a Yuto, sus ojos parpadearon cuando logro detectar al fantasma 

Los brazos del robot se abrieron y dispararon una especie de baba verde 

Yuto era intangible pero se sorprendió al ser atrapado por la extraña sustancia 

— pero. . . Como? 

Yuto cayó al suelo, el robot se acercó a él y levantó su pie para aplastarlo 

— ativel a otuy aicah im 

Entes de poder pasarlo, yuto fue llevado levitando hacia Yuya 

— necesitas ayuda— dijo Yuya divertido 

— llegan a tiempo — dijo yuto mientras se sujetaba de Yuya para poder ponerse de pie — tienen un plan?

— si, distrainganlo — respondió yugo para después desaparecer en una sorpresiva nube de humo 

— . . . Ya escucharon 

Yuri levantó algunas tablas del suelo y las lanzó al robot 

" Entrando a detective".

Este se volvio intangible para esquivar las tablas 

— ebun ed omuh 

Una nube de humo bloqueo las vista del robot 

— aahh!!! — grito yugo al aparecer detrás del robot y atravesarlo con su espada 

El robot se volvió intangible, yugo mantuvo su espada dentro de su cuerpo

— tendrás que volver a la normalidad en algún momento 

Al volver a su estado sólido, la espada causo un corto circuito dentro del robot y este comenzó a convulsionarse 

— no creo que eso sea buena señal — dijo yugo retirando su espada 

El robot cayó al suelo y su pecho se abrió mostrando una luz roja 

" Autodestrucción en 10 . . .9. . . 8. . . 7 . . ."

Yuto tomó a yugo y Yuri tomó a Yuya para salir por una de las ventanas a toda velocidad 

" . . .2 . . . 1"

El robot explotó destruyendo el gimnasio 

— tendremos que explicarse esto a kaibaman — dijo yuto   
.  
.  
.  
Habían regresado al cuartel pero hubieran deseado no hacerlo al saber que serían reprendidos por kaibaman

— destruyeron la propiedad de una escuela, causaron daños por cientos de dólares y no pudieron recuperar alguna pista que nos llevará hacia su creador 

Los yus temblaban un poco 

— pero lo detuvieron. . . Buen trabajo 

Kaibaman dio media vuelta y salio del lugar 

— soy solo yo o kaibaman estaba sonriendo? — pregunto yugo

— es la extinción de los cachorritos


	6. Chapter 6

Ciudad miami

Era un día pacífico, las personas hacían su rutina diaria y el sol brillaba, todo era completamente normal pero debajo todo eso había un caos

— no puedo creer que esté en una alcantarilla — grito yugo

— cállate yugo— respondió Yuri

Los yus se encontraban persiguiendo a un monstruo en las alcantarillas un monstruo llamado "rey del pantano"

— odio no poder volar — dijo yugo

Una especie de sustancia verdosa se movía a través de las paredes y el suelo

— ahí esta — dijo yuto

Frente a ellos se elevó una inmensa masa con la forma y rostro de un hombre

— todos recuerdan el plan?— pregunto yuto

Los yus asintieron

Rey del pantano intento escapar pero una fuerza invisible se lo evitaba

— enserio crees que vas a escapar ? — pregunto yuri al monstruo

— olucric sozihcehata

Un círculo de magia apareció sobre las manos de Yuya y este lo lanzó hacia el monstruo atrapandolo dentro

Rey del pantano se molestó y lanzó de su boca una asqueroso sustancia que empapo a los yus

— que asco!!!

Yuto y yuri detuvieron al monstruo al mismo tiempo que yugo sacaba una cápsula de su cinturón

— di aah

Yugo lanzó la cápsula a la boca del monstruo, este la trago y en unos segundos su cuerpo comenzo a volverse sólido hasta convertirse en concreto

.  
.  
.

" Reconocidos, Clear Wing, Phantom, Darkbright, circus boy"

El teletransportador apareció a los yus

Kaibaman los miro y se alejó unos centímetros al percibir de lo que estaban cubiertos

— buen trabajo, un equipo se encargará de escoltar al monstruo a prisión . . . Vayan a las duchas y después a casa

Los yus caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al baño, al llegar Todos miraban como Yuya comenzaba a desvestirse, sus rostros se enrojecieron y sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares

— que están viendo ? — pregunto Yuya inocente

— nada!! — respondieron rápido yugo y Yuto

— a ti — respondió Yuri

Yuya se sonrojo ante lo respondido por Yuri, Yuto le dió un pequeño golpe a Yuri

— no intenten hacerse los inocentes, se lo que pensaron

Yuto bufo y los yus restantes también comenzaron a desvestirse, al quitarse la camisa Yuya no pudo evitar mirar sus cuerpos aunque tenían la misma edad, Yuto,yugo y yuri tenían una musculatura envidiable

— te encuentras bien Yuya ?

Yuya no pudo responder y entró rápidamente a uno de los cubículos  
.  
.  
.  
Yugo y yuri habían vuelto a casa dejando a Yuto solo con Yuya

— Yuya, que tal si vamos a la ciudad, sería bueno que pasaramos tiempo juntos sin tener que pelear contra alguien — dijo yuto

— si!!!, Hay que ir a ciudad heartland— respondió Yuya dando pequeños saltos como si fuera un niño pequeño

— . . . si quieres ir a ciudad heartland entonces se a donde llevarte   
.  
.  
.  
Yuto y Yuya caminaban por las calles de ciudad heartland, Yuto miraba discretamente a Yuya, este tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos tenían una especie de brillo 

— habías venido antes a heartland?

— la verdad no, siempre había querido venir, hay muchas luces y todo se ve futurista aquí

Los yus hablaron durante un largo rato de cosas poco interesantes hasta que Yuto le dió un giro a la conversación

— y dime Yuya . . . tienes novia?

Yuya se alteró un poco por la pregunta

—no, no tengo, la verdad es que no me gustan mucho las chicas   
.  
.  
.

Después de unos minutos ambos yus se encontraban en un enorme centro de videojuegos llenó de chicos de la misma edad que ellos

Lo primero que jugaron fue skeeball, Yuya no lograba hacer que las bolas entraran en los agujeros 

— . . . Emad sotelob 

La máquina de skeeball comenzó a arrojar boletos como si no hubiera mañana 

— oye eso es hacer trampa— dijo yuto entre risas

— bueno, si crees que es tan fácil entonces inténtalo — reto Yuya a Yuto 

Yuto tomó una de las bolas y al rodarlas estás entraron fácilmente 

— presumido 

Después de eso jugaron hockey de mesa en donde Yuya le dió una paliza a Yuto 

Yuto y Yuya pasaron toda la tarde jugando, Yuya reunió cientos de boletos que cambio por un enorme peluche de oso 

— aún te quedan algunos boletos, no te gustaría cambiarlos por algo mas?— pregunto el encargado

— veamos . . .

Yuya reviso todos los premios posibles hasta que dió con el indicado

— quiero esos— respondió Yuya apuntando a unos goggles

— ahora tienes un repuesto para los tuyos — dijo yuto

El hombre se los entrego a Yuya y este se los puso a Yuto sobre la cabeza

— listo, te ves bien

Las mejillas de Yuto se pusieron rojas

— por que me los das a mí?

— creí que se te verían bien, además me trajiste hasta aquí debo agradecertelo de alguna forma


	7. Chapter 7

Neo domino

Yugo estaba en su habitación mirando el techo mientras lanzaba una especie de pequeños discos de color verdoso que se clavaban en las paredes ( speedroid double yoyo)

— Yuto se quedó solo con Yuya, espero que no este aprovechándose de eso

Siguió lanzando los discos a las paredes para que se quedó sin ninguno

— yugo la cena esta lista, tu tío Yusei y el tío Jack están aqui!!!— grito la madre de yugo desde la cocina

Yugo se levantó rápido de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina 

Antes de llegar hacia halla Se puso detrás de una de las paredes, al observar el cabello de su tío yusei saco uno de los discos que estaba lanzando y lo lanzó velozmente hacia Yusei 

El disco fue detenido por un par de palillos y fue regresado para clavarse a un lado de la cabeza de yugo 

—aun te falta mucho para poder sorprenderme, además creí que Sherry te tenía prohibidas las armas en la casa— respondió Yusei 

— están prohibidas, además creo que deberías dejar de convertir tus juguetes en armas

Sherry tomó los yoyos y los arrojó a lejos

— no son juguetes, son armas que usa mi identidad de superheroe!!!

Sherry frunció el ceño y le jalo la oreja 

— no me hables en ese tono y saluda a tus tíos

— . . . hola tío Yusei y tío Jack 

— hola pequeño — respondió Jack mientras le frotaba la cabeza 

Después de una larga plática todos estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena sobre todo yugo que devoraba plato tras plato 

— no has pensado en volver a vigilar las calles como antes, podríamos volver a ser un equipo— dijo Yusei

— ya dejé esa vida, ahora el único que salva el mundo es yugo 

Todos miraron a yugo que intentaba sonreír mientras sus mejillas estaban llenas de comidas 

Yugo era más que el Hijo de Sherry LeBlanc y Bruno, era el hijo de Chevalier y Antinomia, dos de los más grandes héroes de Neo Domino

— donde esta Bruno? — pregunto jack

— de seguro esta viajando por el espacio como siempre — respondió Sherry 

Una sacudida alertó a todos y una especie de portal se abrió a mitad de la cocina, succionando toda la comida y uno que otro objeto 

— siempre a la hora de la cena— dijo Sherry 

— que no sabe que existen las puertas? — dijo Jack 

Una persona de cabello azul y gafas rojas salio del portal y se puso frente a todos 

— yugo, Papi volvió!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ciudad heartland

Era un día nuevo, Yuto caminaba como todos los días hacia la escuela, desde que había conocido a Yuya no podía dejar de pensar en el, la imagen de Yuya se habían grabado dentro de su mente

\- nunca me había sentido así por alguien

Una coloración roja apareció en las mejillas de Yuto y sin darse cuenta este comenzó a levitar

\- ah!! No, no puedo hacerlo en público y menos sin mi disfraz

Yuto bajo al suelo y al tocarlo un gran temblor sacudió la ciudad entera

\- ahora que?

El temblor se intensificó, la calle comenzó a agrietarse hasta que de el salio una especie de monstruo siendo empujado por un chico que Yuto conocía muy bien

La apariencia del monstruo era difícil de describir, tenia cuernos, largos brazos que parecían huesos y una enorme mandíbula (Número 69: emblema heráldico)

\- buenos días Yuto, un día perfecto para enfrentar a un monstruo- dijo el chico

\- buen día para ti también Yuma

\- sshhh Yuto, no reveles mi identidad secreta . . . Soy Zexal el héroe y protector de ciudad heartland

Zexal fue golpeado por uno de los brazos de número 69 pero fue atrapado por otro chico de extraña piel azulada

\- tu presentación interfiere en el trabajo

Yuma hizo un puchero y después se lanzó al monstruo para golpearlo pero este abrió su gran boca

\- hola astral, necesitan ayuda? - pregunto yuto observando como los dos chicos sujetaban la boca del monstruo para evitar ser comidos

\- no . . . Todo . . . Esta - decía Zexal con dificultad

Una luz azul paso junto a Yuto y un chico de armadura futurista clavo una especie de espada en la espalda de número 69

\- todo esta bajo control - completo el chico nuevo

\- number hunter, tiempo sin verte

Número 69 se sacudió y lanzó lejos a los tres chicos que peleaban contra el

\- supongo que tendré que ayudar - respondió Yuto

Yuto se volvió intangible y se acercó a número 69 que comenzó a atacarlo pero no le causaba ningún daño

\- espero que haya suficiente espacio ahí dentro 

Yuto entró en número 69, este se alteró y comenzó a rugir y embestirse contra cientos de objetos

Número 69 rugió una última vez para caer inconsciente al suelo, Yuto salio de el

\- que espacio tan reducido

Los tres chicos se acercaron a Yuto

\- donde habías estado Yuto?, no te hemos visto en días- pregunto Yuma

\- estos monstruos han estado apareciendo en la ciudad toda la semana - dijo astral

\- y no estabas ahí para ayudarnos!!!, Donde estabas? - grito Yuma

\- estuve ocupado con yugo y yuri . . . Y con . . .

Antes de que Yuto pudiera mencionar a Yuya este comenzó a sonrojarse

\- oh, Yuto esta interesado en alguien, es ruri verdad?- dijo Yuma en broma

\- no, ruri es como mi hermana además Shun me mataría si intentará algo con ella 

\- entonces es otra chica, es linda?

\- . . . Es un chico y . . . Es lindo - respondió Yuto completamente rojo  
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad stratos

Yuri estaba en la azotea de su escuela, comía su bento el cual había sido preparado por su mentor

\- el maestro Yuki exagero con los tomates miniaturas esta vez

Tomó uno de los pequeños tomates y lo comio, ver a esos tomates lo hacía pensar por alguna razón en Yuya

\- los tomates son rojos, dulces, jugosos y . . . Lindos - al decir lo último sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

Yuri comenzó a imaginar a un pequeño Yuya en la caja de su bento

\- creo . . . Creo que me gusta Yuya


	9. Chapter 9

Neo domino

Yugo corría hacia la cueva, se le había hecho tarde, había sido castigado por pelear contra un grupo de bravucones

— ellos se lo buscaron no debieron haber molestado a ese pobre niño

Llegó hasta un callejón sin salida y se acercó a la pared

Uno de los ladrillos de la pared se abrió y una especie de luz escaneo a yugo

" Reconocido, Clear Wing"

La pared de ladrillos se elevó y una luz rodeo a yugo para hacerlo aparecer dentro de la cueva

— lamento llegar tarde!!!, Estaba cas. . .

Para yugo todo lo que siguió paso en cámara lenta, una especie de dardo cruzo cerca de la mejilla de yugo produciendole un corte no muy profundo

Una chica de cabello azulado en una cola de caballo y traje ajustado peleaba contra cientos de robots

La chica daba volteretas y giros al mismo tiempo que lograba que los robots se golpearan entre ellos

— disfrutas del espectáculo?

— aahh!!, No aparezcas de repente Yuto

Al terminar su charla todos los robots estaban destruidos, la chica los miro a ambos y se acercó

— así que ustedes son mi equipo?— pregunto la chica

— equipo?, Ni siquiera sé quién eres— respondió yugo

Yuri y Yuya entraron en ese momento

— ella es serena, es mi amiga y resulta que también es amiga de Yuya, Yuya y yo tenemos algo en común

Yuri pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yuya, este no se inmutó ni se molestó

— puedes llamarme "Dancer" soy la aprendiz de "cyber angel"

Uno de los robots se levantó

— serena, te faltó uno — dijo Yuya

— yo me encargo

Serena saco un par de bastones de su espalda, estos se abrieron convirtiendose en discos y lanzó ambos, estos volaron por el aire y le cortaron la cabeza al robot para después regresar a sus manos  
.  
.  
.  
Despues de ver como serena destrozaba robots, los yus decidieron pasar tiempo juntos, Yugo, Yuri y serena jugaban billar mientras Yuto y Yuya estaban sentados en un sofá

— oye que les pasa a esos dos?— pregunto yugo

— no lo sé, los últimos días han estado muy unidos

Yuto y Yuya estaban muy juntos, el segundo reía mientras el primero hablaba

— de que crees que estén hablando?— pregunto yuri

— tal vez están hablando sobre abandonarnos y fugarse juntos para poder vivir felices o tal vez traman un plan para asesinato y que ellos sean los únicos heroes — respondió yugo

— . . . Yugo si no fueras mi amigo te dejaría en un coma permanente,

— la respuesta es muy sencilla, a Yuya le gusta Yuto — respondió serena — Yuya me contó que el y Yuto se han estado viendo después de clases desde hace unos días,

Yugo y Yuri abrieron sus ojos en grande y después miraron a Yuto

— ese emo cree que nos va a ganar

— ya verá a quien elige Yuya después de que entremos en acción

Serena miraba todo con una enorme sonrisa

— creo que estar en este equipo me gustara.  
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad Miami

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, Yuto y Yuya caminaban por la feria de ciudad Miami 

— que quieres hacer Yuya? — pregunto yuto 

— hay que subir a la rueda de la fortuna— dijo Yuya

Detrás de un poste sobresalieron un par de cabezas con peinados extraños 

— los veo, hay que acercamos sin que nos vean — dijo yuri 

— no puedo creer que estén espiando a sus amigos — dijo serena 

—entonces si no viniste a ayudarnos, que haces aqui?— pregunto yugo 

— no puedo perderme una buena oportunidad para reír


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri, yugo y serena seguían a Yuya y Yuto, estos caminaban por la feria observando los puestos y otras atracciones

— ese Yuto, se nos esta adelantando— dijo yugo mientras trataba de prenderle fuego a Yuto con su mirada

Yuya y Yuto estaban en un puesto de comida y sobre el techo de este puesto había una hombre limpiando junto a un balde agua

— tengo una idea— dijo yuri

Yuri hizo que el balde de agua levitara hasta quedar sobre Yuya y yuto y rápidamente lo vacío sobre la cabeza de Yuto

— que demonios!!!— grito Yuto al ser mojado

Yuto estaba totalmente empapado, yugo y yuri rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Yuya apareció una toalla y lo ayudo a secarse

— gran idea yuri— dijo yugo con sarcasmo 

Yuri le dió un golpe en la nuca a yugo

— si crees que puedes hacer algo mejor, entonces hazlo— dijo yuri

—. . . Debí haberme quedado en la cueva — dijo serena   
.  
.  
.  
Yuya y Yuto hacían fila para subir a la montaña rusa cuando yugo salio de detrás de una multitud

— ahora observa

Yugo metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar uno de sus más nuevos inventos (speedroid pachingo-kart)

— ese es tu plan?, Uno de tus juguetes — respondió Yuri molestó

El pequeño auto se movió hasta llegar a la pareja

— mira Yuya, un niño olvidó un juguete

Yuto levantó el auto y este comenzó a lanzar pequeñas pelotas rojas a su cara para después sujetarse a esta

— claro, tu plan fue mejor — dijo yuri para después lanzar lejos a yugo  
.  
.  
.  
El día se convirtió en noche, toda la tarde yugo y yuri siguieron a Yuya y Yuto intentando de alguna manera arruinar su cita, sus planes no fueron muy buenos

Todas las luces se encendieron, yugo y yuri ya se habían cansado de estarlos siguiendo, se dejaron caer al suelo y miraron el cielo nocturno

— no pudimos hacer nada— dijo yugo

— tal vez Yuto es el indicado para Yuya . . . Que estoy pensando?, Yo soy perfecto para Yuya — dijo yuri

— de qué estás hablando?!, Yo sería mejor para Yuya — respondió yugo

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a pelear mientras que serena miraba todo desde uno de los puestos

— parece que al final no lograron hacer nada — dijo serena

Siguieron peleando hasta que terminaron de nuevo en el suelo

— que están haciendo aquí?

Yugo y yuri miraron hacia arriba yse pusieron de pie, frente a ellos estaban Yuya y Yuto el primero comía de un algodón de azúcar mientras el segundo tenía un oso de peluche en una de sus manos

— estábamos . . . Le mostrabamos la ciudad a serena — Respondio Yuri

Serena solo los miro para después suspirar y revelarlo todo

— estos dos querían espiarlos mientras tenían una cita

Yuto y Yuya se pusieron rojos, Yuto solo se rasco la nuca mientras Yuya respondía

— no es una cita, Yuto y yo solo somos amigos, lo invite aquí porque sería divertido— dijo Yuya

Yuto sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía en cientos de pequeños pedazos y luego como estos pedazos se rompían en pedazos más pequeños

— vengan con nosotros

La noche paso de ser una cita a una noche con amigos

— subamos ahí — dijo Yuya mientras apuntaba a una enorme juego con una pista de baile

Yuya subió

— yugo, sube

Yugo lo pensó durante unos momentos, el bailaba horrible un pez bailaría mejor que el, pero podría intentarlo si era por Yuya

subió y se posiciono en la otra plataforma

— veamos de qué estás hecho— dijo Yuya mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Una canción electrónica comenzó a sonar y los pasos comenzaron a aparecer en la enorme pantalla, Yuya comenzó a moverse perfectamente mientras que yugo lo hacía torpemente

— eres capaz de salvar el mundo pero no de bailar ?— pregunto Yuri mientras reía

La puntuación de Yuya subía y subía mientras que la de yugo permanecía en cero 

— eres tan buen bailarín como superheroe!! — grito yuri

Como se atrevía Yuri a insultar su identidad secreta

Yugo comenzó a retomar el paso y su puntuación comenzaba a subir

— nada mal — dijo yuya

La competencia término en empate   
.  
.  
.  
Después de un largo día todos caminaban de regreso a casa

— fue divertido— dijo Yuya

— si, que dices Yuto, fue una "cita" divertida ?— pregunto Yuri

Yuto miro hacia otro lado

— deberíamos volver otro día, qué opinas Yuya, esta vez iremos solo tú y yo — dijo yugo

Yuya sonrió

— me gustaría


	11. Chapter 11

Ciudad heartland

Era de mañana, una mañana como cualquier otra, en el hogar kurosaki, la más joven de los hermanos preparaba el desayuno mientras el mayor se preparaba para ir al trabajo

— el desayuno esta . . .

La menor de todos no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que un ruido llamo su atención

— . . . No de nuevo

Dentro de uno de los baños Yuto se miraba al espejo, sudaba descontroladamente y temblaba mientras se sujetaba al lavabo

Miro sus manos la cual por poco rompían el lavabo para poner una cara de terror, Su piel se estaba poniendo gris y morada

— no. . . tranquilízate, no cambies

La piel de Yuto volvió a su color habitual

— todo esta bien

Yuto abrió la puerta para salir pero se encontró con el mayor de los kurosaki que lo miraba con enojo

— que quieres Shun? — pregunto yuto mientras se secaba el sudor

— ya hemos hablado de eso antes, no puedes mantenerte así todo el tiempo, llevas casi un mes, en algún momento tienes que volver a la normalidad— dijo Shun

Yuto lo miro con rabia

— todo esta bien, ya casi puedo controlarlo . . . Y no necesito volver a esa forma

Al decir lo último Yuto puso una cara de asco

Shun lo miro para después ir hacia la cocina   
.  
.  
.  
Los yus y serena estaban frente a kaibaman el cual les daría su misión

— recientemente el movimiento Arcadia a estado reuniendo personas con habilidades psíquicas, la última vez que lo hicieron trataron de tomar el control de Neo domino

— esos tipos son más entrometidos en las mentes de las personas que Yuri — dijo yugo

Yuri estaba a punto de destruirle la mente a yugo

— también han liberado a tron de la prision de heartland y a aki izayoi de la prisión de Neo domino y han secuestrado al hijo menor del Dr faker por lo que su siguiente objetivo es controlar heartland

— recuerdo a aki de la última vez que synchro la enfrentó, ella es quien puede controlar a los hombres no? — pregunto yugo

— y algunas mujeres — complemento kaibaman — si se encuentran con aki izayoi asegurense de no escucharla

Los yus y serena caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de enorme garage

— para llegar a ciudad heartland iremos en mi más nuevo invento, les presento a . . . Delta Wing

Frente a ellos estaba una especie de avión que más bien parecía una nave espacial

— genial, pido adelante — grito Yuya corriendo hacia el

Todos subieron a excepción de Yuto que caminaba lentamente mientras se abrazaba a el mismo   
.  
.  
.  
Los yus estaban dentro del avión, yugo piloteaba mientras los demás se preparaban para cualquier inconveniente que sucediera

En uno de los asientos Yuto se sujetaba la cabeza, sus ojos tenían unas grandes ojeras y temblaba sin poder detenerse

— Yuto. . . Te encuentras bien ? — pregunto Yuya preocupado al ver en qué estado se encontraba

— estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado — respondió Yuto

— es normal, yugo es el peor piloto del mundo — dijo yuri para después reír

Sólo tardaron unas pocas horas en llegar a ciudad heartland y al llegar fueron testigos de un enorme grupo de personas que destruían las calles sin siquiera mover un dedo

— parece que comenzaron

— y miren quien los dirige

Entre la enorme multitud se alzaba una especie de trono sobre el cual estaba sentada aki izayoi quien sonreía

Al seguir volando una turbulencia provocó que el avión se sacudiera

— creo que tenemos un invitado no deseado — dijo yugo

Serena se puso de pie y fue hacia la escotilla la cual se abrio, por ella entró un chico con armadura futurista

Serena intento atacarlo con una patada pero su pierna fue sujeta por el chico

— buen movimiento pero no trates asi a alguien que quiere ayudar— dijo el chico

— . . . hola Kaito, que ocurre ?— pregunto yuri

— cuando estoy en servicio soy number hunter, vengo a ayudar, estos tipos están destruyendo la ciudad y el maldito de tron se llevó a mi hermano Hart

Aterrizaron sobre un enorme edificio que estaba siendo rodeado por la multitud

— tron se esconde en el piso más bajo de este edificio — dijo number hunter

— entonces nos dividiremos en dos Yuya y serena irán contigo, Yuri, Yuto y Yo seremos el otro equipo— dijo yugo

El grupo se dividió

Al entrar en el edificio fueron emboscados por una gran cantidad de guardias

— Yuto busca a tron, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos y rescataremos a hart— dijo yuri

Yuto asintió y desapareció a través de uno de los muros   
.  
.  
.  
Yuto volaba mientras buscaba a su enemigo

— donde . . . Aaaahhh

Un dolor agudo invadió la cabeza de yuto, el dolor fue tan intenso que lo hizo caer

— si me estabas buscando me has encontrado

Mirándolo desde un balcón estaba un niño que portaba una máscara de metal que solo mostraba uno de sus ojos y parte de su boca

— tron


	12. Chapter 12

— ozam ed satrac

Cartas aparecieron en las manos de Yuya y este las arrojó para golpear a los guardias

Yugo y serena peleaban contra un hombre que daba pelea

— creen que un par de niños van a derrotarme — dijo el hombre

— ellos no pero yo si

Del techo descendió Kaito para propinarle una patada que lo dejo inconsciente

— ese parece ser el último, iré por Hart, ustedes ayuden a Yuto — dijo Kaito mientras corría   
.  
.  
.  
En otro lugar tron estaba frente a Yuto quien estaba listo para pelear

— parece que estás solo, . . . Supongo que tendré que deshacerme de ti primero y después de tus amigos — dijo tron

— y piensas hacer eres solo un niño — respondió Yuto

Tron se acercó a Yuto

— al igual que las personas que se encuentran afuera tengo poderes psíquicos pero en vez de levitar cosas o entrar en la mente de las personas prefiero usar sus miedos en su contra — dijo tron

— yo no le temo a nada — respondió a Yuto

Tron río

—todos le temen a algo, Los adolescentes suelen tener miedos simples como reprobar exámenes o ser rechazados por el chico o chica que les gusta, pero tú . . . Tienes uno de los miedos más grandes que jamás he visto

Tron se acercaba más y más a yuto para después quitarse la máscara, Yuto solo daba pasos hacia atrás

—así que usaré tu miedo mas grande contra ti, ahora muéstrame quien o . . . que eres realmente

La parte del rostro de tron se iluminó Y un terrible dolor invadió la cabeza de Yuto, este sujeto su cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse

— "No, no, no!!!, Este es quien soy!!!"

La cara de yuto comenzó a llenarse de grietas, sus brazos se alargaron y volvieron garras, una cola salio del final de su espalda y de esta un par de protuberancias que se volvieron alas

Yuto se volvió una especie de dragón de color oscuro y de grandes colmillos que solto un fuerte rugido   
.  
.  
.  
Yuya y los demás corrían hacia yuto

— Yuto vamos para . . .

Antes de que pudieran atravesar el umbral de la puerta todos fueron golpeados por algo que los dejo inconscientes

— muy bien hecho, atacar a tus propios amigos para evitar que conozcan tu secreto, no sabía que llegarías a ese extremo— tron aplaudía la reacción que había tenido Yuto

Yuto miro a sus amigos que estaban tirados en suelo por su culpa

— lo siento

—pero no lograras nada, todo esta grabado para la posteridad— dijo tron

Cientos de pantallas aparecieron alrededor de ambos, todas mostrando al verdadero Yuto

— No!!!

Yuto intento atacar a tron pero este entró en su mente antes de que pudiera hacer algo   
.  
.  
.  
Estaban en un enorme desierto, Yuto estaba frente a tron, aún en forma humana

— incluso en tu mente te mientes a ti mismo

— no estoy mintiendo este soy yo!!!

Yuto intento de nuevo volver a atacar a tron pero este lo detuvo

— dejemos de jugar y veamos a lo que realmente le temes

Todo se volvió negro para Yuto, lo primero que puso divisar fue un grupo de personas quien al verlo como realmente era se asustaron

— aléjate de nosotros monstruo!!!

Yuto intento acercarse a ellos pero estos corrieron

Ahora frente a él estaban Shun, ruri, yugo Yuri y Yuya

— por favor detente— dijo Shun

— ya no hay lugar aquí para ti Yuto— dijo la ruri falsa

— no perteneces a este ni a ningún otro lugar— completo el Shun falso

— cómo podríamos ser amigos de un monstruo — dijeron yugo y yuri

— no puedo ni siquiera mirarte — dijo yuya

Yuto no pudo resistir que ellos dijeran eso, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas

— pobre chico, sin una familia, sin amigos . . . pero harías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance para evitarlo, o no?

Yuto lo miro desde el suelo

—Por supuesto— respondió Yuto

Yuto se puso de pie un temblor sacudió el lugar, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y Yuto fue rodeado por un aura morada

— ah ah no querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirias — dijo yuto

—Tu no me conoces para nada!!!— respondió Yuto mientras el aura morada se hacía más intensa hasta que esta lo cubrió todo   
.  
.  
.  
— Yuya, Yuya despierta

Yuya abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo pudo ver a yuto quien había vuelto a como todos lo conocían

— que ocurrió ?— pregunto Yuya

— Hart esta a salvo, kaibaman y los demás se encargaron de todo el alboroto

Yuri, yugo y serena también despertaron

— y que pasó con aki izayoi?— pregunto Yuri

— huyó pero estoy seguro que volverá

— y con tron?— pregunto yugo

Yuto guardo silencio por un minuto

— el . . . El huyó — respondió Yuto   
.  
.  
.  
Era de noche, Yuto se encontraba en la casa de los Tenjo

— no tenías que venir a ver a Hart— dijo Kaito

— se que no pero quisiera saber qué esta bien — respondió Yuto

— de acuerdo, esta durmiendo en su habitación — respondió Kaito

Yuto recorrió los pasillos de la casa de los Tenjo y al entrar a la habitación de hart lo que encontró casi lo mato del susto, Junto a él estaba aki que acariciaba su cabello mientras esté dormía

— sshh, el pequeño esta durmiendo, si haces algo podría despertarse y yo podría pedirle que haga algo, como lastimarse a el mismo

Los ojos de Yuto se iluminaron

— el ya tiene instrucciones de hacerlo si algo me pasa, tron solía tener un interés en este niño, ahora yo lo usaré si no te molesta

Se puso de pie y tomó delicadamente a Yuto de los hombros

— dejémonos de juegos, puede que engañes a todos con esa apariencia de un chico normal pero tron no es el único que sabe la verdad

Yuto se sorprendió por lo dicho por ella

— así que ahora me escucharás a mi

Se acercó a su odio para susurrar

—o tendré que revelarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente eres

Aki desapareció del lugar, Yuto se quedó quieto en la puerta mientras miraba al infinito y sus ojos se humedecian


	13. Chapter 13

Costa de ciudad heartland

El sol estaba saliendo y el océano frente a heartland estaba en calma logrando una imagen hermosa

Sería un día tranquilo . . . Pero todo se arruinó con una intensa sacudida en el fondo

Una especie de nave gigantesca salía desde las profundidades del océano y sobre ella su piloto miraba su objetivo

— voy por ustedes, Yuma, astral   
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad heartland

Yuto no podía creer que ella lo hubiera convencido de eso

— estás segura que no quieres otra cosa, — dijo yuto para intentar que su compañera cambiará de opinión

— no . . . Nii-san y tú me han prometido que me llevarian a la cueva desde hace años

Yuto caminaba junto con ruri kurosaki, hermana de shun con dirección a la cueva

Llegaron a un callejón y Yuto entró a una cabina telefónica

" Reconocido, Phantom , B-0-5"

Al aparecer dentro de la cueva Yuto pudo ver a Shun que al igual que el no aprobaba lo que pasaba

— no puedo creer que nos haya convencido — dijo Shun

"Acceso concedido, Ruri Kurosaki"

Ruri apareció dentro de la cueva

— wow este lugar es mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado — dijo ruri

Yuto y Shun bajaron la cabeza

— ven ruri te presentaré a los demás

Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala donde se encontraban los yus restantes

Yuri flotaba a mitad de la habitación con sus ojos cerrados, Yuya practicaba sus trucos de magia y yugo trabajaba en uno de sus inventos

—chicos Ruri esta aqui

Los yus saludaron

— ya conoces a yugo y Yuri, el es nuevo integrante, Yuya

— . . . Oh el es chico que te gusta?

Yuto se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear, por qué tenía que pasarle eso a el

— soy . . . Soy Yuya . . . sakaki — Yuya apenas podía hablar después de haber escuchado eso

Después de las presentaciones le siguió una serie de momentos incómodos, donde Yuto se arrepintió de haber conocido a la familia Kurosaki   
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad heartland

El caos estaba en toda partes, la enorme arca destruía ciudad heartland haciendo que las personas corrieran

— Yuma!!!, Astral!!!

El piloto buscaba a los mencionados por todas partes mientras destruía toda la ciudad para lograr su venganza   
.  
.  
.  
Yuto estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida, ruri estaba revelando muchos de sus secretos íntimos

— a veces cuando Yuto intentaba atravesar las paredes se quedaba a la mitad de ellas y luego nii-san tenía que sacarlo — dijo ruri

Todos rieron, para ellos era uno de los mejores días de su vida 

— oigan que tal si en vez de hablar vemos televisión

Yuto encendió la televisión en las noticias de ciudad heartland

" Una enorme nave esta atacando ciudad heartland, según nuestras fuentes el atacante es Nasch, líder de los emperadores barian pero gracias a nuestros heroes Zexal y Astral la ciudad será salvada'

La televisión fue apagada

— al fin!!, Alguien contra quién pelear y probar mis nuevos inventos — dijo yugo

— no creo que Shun nos deje enfrentar a un villano con ella aquí — dijo yuri

— tranquilos, tengo una idea para poder salir de aquí — dijo Yuya   
.  
.  
.  
Los yus y ruri volaban en delta wing con dirección a ciudad heartland

— escapar era tu plan?— pregunto yugo

El tablero frente al asiento de Yuya se encendió y en una pantalla apareció Crystal protector junto con Shun

— "yuya, que hacen volando, no tienen permiso para despegar ni ir a algún lugar "

— queremos darle un paseo a ruri para que todos podamos conocernos mejor, volveremos pronto — dijo Yuya

— eh esta bien, diviertanse — dijo Jesse

La pantalla se apago

Mientras tanto en la cueva Shun estaba algo molesto

— no creo que eso este bien— dijo Shun

— no te preocupes Shun, son buenos chicos te aseguro que no pasará nada

Giro para darle la espalda a Shun y que así no pudiera ver la cara de terror que tenia estaba seguro que no saldría nada bueno de eso   
.  
.  
.  
Aterrizaron sobre el techo de un edificio

— y este Nasch es alguna especie de psicópata ?— pregunto Yuri

— de acuerdo con Yuma solo es algo bipolar además esta algo molesto y deprimido — respondió Yuto

astral, Yuma y Nasch peleaban sobre el techo del arca mientras que los demás miraban

— de acuerdo Yuri y yugo vamos, Yuya y ruri quédense aquí, es muy peligroso— dijo yuto

Todos si dirigieron al arca mientras que ruri y Yuya se quedaron

— eso fue una orden?— pregunto ruri

— me pareció más bien una sugerencia — respondió Yuya


	14. Chapter 14

— eso fue una orden?

—me pareció más bien una sugerencia— dijo yuya

Ambos seguían en el techo mirando como los tres yus volaban hacia el arca

— entonces vamos!!!

Ruri corrió hacia el borde del edificio y salto, yuya se quedó boquiabierto y se acercó al borde para mirar

— Yuto me culpara de esto?

Yuya fue sujetado por una figura misteriosa que venía desde abajo

— aah!!!

— vaya, incluso asustado eres lindo, ya veo porque le gustas a yuto

Ruri volaba con la ayuda de un par de alas que salían de su espalda

— mantengamos en secreto el que salte de un edificio   
.  
.  
.  
Yuma y astral recibían la paliza de sus vidas

— esto es más difícil que la última vez

— rindanse, esta vez el caos ganará y podré destruir el mundo astral y gobernar el mundo humano

—solo si te lo permitimos, ahora Yuma!!!

Yuma y astral se volvieron un par de luces que se unieron para formar una nueva forma ( Zexal lll)

— crees que eso será suficiente, ustedes son solo un par de niños contra mi

— y que hay de nosotros

Yuri y yuto volaban hacia el ,Yuri lanzo a yugo hacia Nasch derribandolo

— necesitan ayuda?— pregunto Yuto aterrizando

— al fin llegan

Nasch se puso de pie y miro a todos

— creen que solo por qué son más que yo pueden vencerme, tengo un arma secreta bajo mi manga . . . Silent Honor Dark Knight!!!

El arca comenzó a temblar

— que esta pasando?— pregunto yuri

Todos saltaron para aterrizar en uno de los edificios

El arca se estaba cayendo a pedazos y de su interior salía una especie de lancero gigantesco

— no esperaba eso — dijo yugo

— ahora silent honor, destruyelos!!!

El monstruo levantó su lanza y atacó con ella al grupo de superhéroes

— ourtsnom etneted

La lanza se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de golpear

— que . . . Yuya, Ruri!!!— dijo yuto

Ambos aterrizaron junto a los demás

— los refuerzos de los refuerzos llegaron — dijo Ruri

—les dije que se quedarán, es muy peligroso!!!

— tranquilo, nosotros acabamos de salvarlos además que es lo peor que podría pasar? — dijo Yuya

Yuya jamás debió haber hecho esa pregunta

— la magia no va a detenerme, destruyelos!!!— grito Nasch

El monstruo se libero de la magia y volvió a atacar la mayoría corrio al ser testigos del ataque a excepción de yuto

— Yuto!!!— grito Yuya

— espera Yuya!!!— grito Yuri

Yuya corría hacia Yuto el cual ni siquiera se movía solo podía ver cómo la lanza se acercaba hacia el

— a un lado!!!

Yuya empujó a Yuto y recibió el ataque del monstruo en lugar de el

Yuto reaccionó y pudo ver cómo de una enorme nube de humo salían volando los goggles de Yuya

— Yuya!!!

Todos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos, Yuya . . . Yuya estaba . . .

Nasch río

— ahora siguen ustedes

Nasch le ordenó al monstruo que volviera a atacar pero lo siguiente que pasó lo detuvo

La nube de humo del ataque anterior se convirtió en un tornado y en su centro estaba Yuya, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso y su cabello estaba en punta

—nogard euq anier ne al noisnemid, eel le oicapse y le opmeit, edneicsed aroha etetreivnoc ne onu ogimnoc y emad ut redop

—Ataca!!!

El monstruo volvió a atacar pero Yuya desvío el ataque con su mano como si nada

— ahora me toca a mí


	15. Chapter 15

— Yuya!!!

Todos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos, Yuya . . . Yuya estaba . . .

Nasch río

— ahora siguen ustedes

Nasch le ordenó al monstruo que volviera a atacar pero lo siguiente que pasó lo detuvo

La nube de humo del ataque anterior se convirtió en un tornado y en su centro estaba Yuya, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso y su cabello estaba en punta

—nogard euq anier ne al noisnemid, eel le oicapse y le opmeit, edneicsed aroha etetreivnoc ne onu ogimnoc y emad ut redop

—Ataca!!!

El monstruo volvió a atacar pero Yuya desvío el ataque con su mano como si nada

— ahora me toca a mí

Yuya voló hacia Nasch, este intento protegerse con ayuda de su monstruo pero fue en vano, Yuya lo tomo de la capa y lo lanzó al suelo

— Yuya cuidado!!!— grito yugo

La lanza golpeo a Yuya pero esta al tocarlo se agrieto hasta romperse

— increíble — dijo yuri

— oroetem ed noiccurtsed

Una enorme roca envuelta en llamas bajo desde el cielo para estrellarse contra el monstruo y destruirlo

— jamás había visto un poder así— dijo astral

— si sigue así Yuya podría destruir toda la ciudad, tenemos que detenerlo — dijo yuri   
.  
.  
.  
Nasch se ocultaba en un par de escombros, el invadir heartland había sido más difícil de lo que pensó

Reviso que no hubiera nadie para poder escapar, no lo había

Nasch salio de los escombros para escapar pero Yuya aterrizó frente al barian el cual retrocedió algunos pasos

— . . . a sido divertido pero es hora de irme

Un portal se abrió detrás de Nasch

— adiós

— No

Nasch entró al portal pero antes de cerrarse Yuya metió su mano para sacarlo de el

— voy a encargarme de ti para que no vuelvas a este lugar

Nasch comenzó a flotar y fue arrojado una y otra vez contra los edificios y el suelo por los poderes de yuya hasta terminar en una montaña de escombros

Para terminar con todo Yuya elevo los fragmentos de la lanza que se había destruido y los arrojo hacia Nasch el cual cerró sus ojos esperando el fin

— alto!!!

Los fragmentos se detuvieron frente al grupo de yus, astral y ruri los cuales protegían a Nasch

— detente Yuya— dijo yuto

— fuera de ahí — respondió Yuya

— no—dijeron todos intentando detenerlo

— Aaahh!!!

Los fragmentos se volvieron cientos de espadas que rodeaban a Nasch

— tranquilízate yuya, estas destruyendo la ciudad — dijo yugo

Yuya miro a todos lados, miro toda la destrucción que su pelea había causado, edificios y autos destruidos, escombros por todas partes

— . . . No

Los ojos de Yuya volvieron a la normalidad, las espadas desaparecieron al igual que Nasch

Yuya comenzó a ver borroso para después desplomarse hacia el suelo

— Yuya!!!

Yugo logro atrapar a Yuya el cual estaba inconsciente

— será mejor que nos vayamos   
.  
.  
.  
Volaban hacia casa, Yuya dormía en su asiento mientras todos guardaban silencio

— . . . Eh . . . Que ocurrió?

Yuya despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza

— Yuya!!!

—. . . Hola, alguien podría decirme que paso, no recuerdo nada

Todos se miraron para después mirar a Yuya

— no recuerdas nada?— pregunto yuto

Yuya negó con la cabeza

— . . . Veras tu . .

Yuto estaba por revelarle lo que paso pero . . .

— hiciste algo increíble, destruiste al monstruo e hiciste a Nasch correr como un cobarde!!! — grito yugo con emoción

— . . . Eh . . . Si — dijo yuto— estuviste increíble

— enserio, salve a toda una ciudad ?!— pregunto Yuya, sus ojos reflejaban emoción y alegría

Ruri y yugo hablaban con Yuya mientras Yuto y Yuri miraban el paisaje por una de las ventanas de la nave

— crees que sea buena idea guardar lo que paso como un secreto? — pregunto Yuri

— si, si yuya no nos quiere decir por qué pasó eso entonces es por un razón— respondió Yuto

— . . . Entonces será un secreto . . . Y que hay de la chica nueva que trajiste, ahora será parte del grupo?

— supongo que sí, si Shun no me mata o nos castiga de por vida   
.  
.  
.  
De regreso en la cueva Jesse era regañado por Shun el cual estaba más que furioso

— estan castigados de por vida!!!,

— tranquilízate Shun

— tú dijiste, "Son buenos chicos Shun, no tienes que preocuparte Shun, no pasará nada Shun", Ruri jamás volverá a este lugar!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Ciudad stratos

Había un enorme desastre en la ciudad, un par de chicos misteriosos salieron de la nada y habian comenzado a causar estragos destruyendo edificios y ahuyentado a la gente

— no puedo creer que el maestro Yuki no me dejara ayudarlo esta vez

— órdenes, son órdenes

En una de las azoteas de los edificios Yuri y Yuto miraban desde lejos como el mentor de Yuri se encargaba de todo

— . . . ¿Sabes por qué Yuya y yugo no están aquí?— pregunto Yuto

— no lo sé, ellos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde hace unos días

Ambos lo pensaron durante un momento

— crees que ellos estén. . .

Yuto no pudo terminará de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Yuri

— mira arriba, parece que el maestro Yuki ya terminó el trabajo

Un par de cuerpos volaban por el cielo para luego caer justo detrás de de Yuto y Yuri

— eso dolió — dijo uno de los cuerpos

Ambos yus se acercaron a los Cuerpos que fueron arrojados

Una de los cuerpos se puso de pie pero al hacerlo hizo que a Yuto y Yuri se les cayera la quijada

— ho. . . Hola Yuto, hola Yuri

No podían creerlo, eran . . .

— yu . . . Yuya?!!! — grito Yuri

— no se olviden de mi — dijo la otra persona

— yugo?!!

El mentor de Yuri aterrizó detrás de ellos

—ma . . . maestro yuki que esta pasando aquí?

Se acercó a Yuya y yugo y los puso en el suelo

— te diré lo que esta pasando

El héroe saco un par de collares y se los puso a ambos

— Ellos están arrestados  
.  
.  
.  
— así que los dos irán a la carcel. . . Siempre creí que sería Yuri — dijo yuto

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban dentro de un camión con dirección a la prisión de Neo domino

— si, parece que a habido muchas fugas de prisión así que iremos a investigar— respondió yugo

— y no es peligroso — dijo Yuri

— tranquilos estaremos bien, sabemos defendernos y si algo malo pasa nos evacuaran de inmediato — respondió Yuya

El camión se detuvo y la puerta se abrió para dejarlos salir, un par de guardias se acercaron y los condujeron dentro de la prisión

Yuto y Yuri se despidieron de sus amigos mientras miraban como entraban en la prisión

— . . . ¿Quieres usar la motocicleta de yugo sin su permiso?— pregunto Yuto

— ya sabes la respuesta — respondió Yuri con una sonrisa   
.  
.  
.  
El lugar era enorme, los prisioneros usaban trajes naranjas y todos los que tuvieran algún poder usaban collares de control

Ambos yus fueron conducidos hasta una sala donde eran vigilados por cientos de guardias

— estás seguro de que no nos reconocerán— pregunto yugo

— kaibaman y Crystal protector dijeron que no, al parecer crearon identidades falsas para nosotros — respondió Yuya — espero que me hayan puesto un nombre genial de villano

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Yuya, y lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo a un cuarto donde al parecer estaba el jefe de la prisión

— veamos, según el expediente que nos dieron los héroes este es tu primer delito . . .Trickster

Yuya sonrió, le dieron un buen nombre

— tienes 14 años, sin familia conocida y eres una especie de mago o brujo

— si, se lo demostraré, intente usar su teléfono

El jefe intento tomar su teléfono, los ojos de Yuya se iluminaron y el celular sufrió un cortocircuito para después explotar

— . . . Siguiente— dijo el jefe

Yugo fue dirigido al mismo lugar que Yuya

— Master Net . . . No es un nombre muy bueno, deberías considerar el cambiarlo

Yugo frunció el ceño, Yuya rio al ver su reacción

— no tienes ningún poder pero al parecer podrías crear una bomba con un clip y un juguete de cuerda

— eso solo lo hice una vez a los cinco años — respondió yugo

— de acuerdo, ambos serán llevados a la sección c, espero que no les importe compartir una celda con otras tres personas   
.  
.  
.  
Ambos fueron conducidos a una celda para ser empujados dentro haciendo que cayeran al suelo

— así que ustedes son los nuevos — dijo una voz misteriosa

Dentro de la celda estaban un chico de cabello naranja en punta, un chico de piel morena y ojos verdes que hacia dominadas en una barra y al final una chica de cabello azul que miraba el techo mientras estaba acostada en su litera

— bienvenidos a la prisión de Neo domino, pueden llamarme Rei o Vector — dijo el chico de cabello naranja mientras los ayudaba a levantarse

— gracias — dijo Yuya

Yugo también agradeció

— el es Alito y ella es Rio o Merag, depende el humor en el que esté

— hola

Yuya les dedico una sonrisa a los dos restantes pero no recibió nada a cambio

— esta bien, hablaremos luego 

— Yuya no vinimos a hacer amigos, vinimos a cumplir una misión — dijo yugo


	17. Chapter 17

Ciudad Heartland

Yuto volvía a casa, sin yugo y Yuya el día era muy aburrido, nadie hacia bromas o trucos de magia para alegrar el día

— espero que esa misión en la prisión no les tome mucho tiempo 

Estaba oscureciendo y parecía que una tormenta se desataría en cualquier momento

— será mejor que me de prisa

Apresuró el paso, no quería empaparse y no usaría sus poderes a mitad de la calle para evitarlo

Yuto corria tan rápido que no se percató de lo que había frente a él

— Aaahh!!

Yuto chocó con una mujer con sombrilla haciéndo que el cayera al suelo

— Lo siento mucho — se disculpó la mujer

— esta bien, fue mi culpa por no ver hacia donde caminaba

La mujer lo ayudo a levantarse y a sacudir su ropa

— gracias — dijo yuto

La mujer en vez de apartarse lo tomo de los hombros para acercarse a él específicamente a su oído

— . . . Es un gusto volver a verte Yuto

Yuto miro a la mujer, esos ojos cafés, esa piel blanca y ese cabello púrpura rojizo

— A. . . Aki izayoi

— jeje no creíste que tan solo desaparecería después de aquella vez o si

Yuto no sabía si atacarla o alejarse rápidamente del lugar, tan solo pudo cerrar su puño

— no me atacaras, hay demasiadas personas cerca de aquí, vayamos a un lugar más privado — dijo aki   
.  
.  
.  
Estaban en la azotea de un edificio podía verse toda heartland, las luces iluminaban la ciudad haciendo que se viera hermosa

— ¿Que haces aqui?— pregunto Yuto

Aki miraba la ciudad dándole la espalda a Yuto

— creí que teníamos un acuerdo, tú harías lo que yo dijera y yo no revelaría tu secreto

Yuto se quedó callado durante un tiempo

— tengo unos cuantos trabajos para ti — dijo ella 

— no me importa, crees que él que sepas mi secreto hará que haga lo que digas — respondió Yuto 

Aki río en voz baja

— sabía que dirías algo como eso, así que te tengo una oferta que no podras negar

— . . .¿Cual?

Aki aún continuaba viendo la ciudad

— . . . alguna vez te has tomado el tiempo para tan solo ver la ciudad, a las personas caminar, los autos atravesandola y las luces iluminandola

— ¿Cual oferta?!!!— grito Yuto enfurecido

La mujer giro para mirar a Yuto directamente

— vaya vas directo al grano, veamos . . . haz lo que yo te diga y . . . te haré humano

Yuto abrió sus ojos en grande, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones y se había quedado sin voz

— volverme . . .Hu . . . Humano

— si, digamos que tengo los recursos y el conocimiento para que ya no tengas que preocuparte de tu yo verdadero

Yuto no sabía que decir, el daría todo por ser normal pero

— . . . Me niego — dijo yuto

Yuto comenzo a caminar lejos de ahí, no se quedaría para escuchar a una mujer que solo buscaba su beneficio

— no necesito tu ayuda

— estás seguro

Aki estaba a un lado suyo, sus manos recorrían el rostro de yuto el cual solo temblaba al ser tocado por ella

— puede que ahora no tengas problema alguno pero un día eso podría cambiar, . . . tal vez pierdas el control y no puedas mantener esta forma de un chico normal que le muestras al mundo

Podría ser cierto, cada vez le era más difícil mantener la forma del Yuto que todos conocían, todo podría cambiar en un segundo

— tal vez frente a una multitud, cientos de personas mirando al verdadero Yuto, todas con miedo, temblando y gritando, no quieres que eso ocurra verdad

Todos tendrían miedo al ver cómo era en realidad

— y que hay de ese chico, como se llama . . . Yuya, crees que él estaría con alguien como tú, alguien que es. . .

— . . . Un monstruo — completo Yuto

— entonces qué dices, tan solo ayúdame y todos esos problemas podrían desaparecer, tan solo habría buenos momentos 

Yuto lo pensó, no tener que preocuparse por qué la gente le tenga miedo, poder ser como cualquier otra persona 

— pero . . . Shun Y Ruri 

— ellos no tienen que saberlo, no son tu familia, solo cuidan de ti porque te tienen lástima 

Aki le mostró su mano a Yuto para que la tomara 

— vamos ven conmigo


	18. Chapter 18

Prisión de Neo domino

Las cosas no eran tan malas, la prisión era muy tranquila, sobre todo las personas que utilizaban collares de control, Cualquier intento de uso de superpoderes era castigado con una descarga

Incluso habían logrado llevarse bien con sus compañeros de celda

— para ser una prisión llena de gente malvada es muy tranquila

— es obvio, la seguridad ha sido aumentada desde el último escape

Yuya, yugo y sus compañeros de celda estaban sentados en el comedor de la prisión

— ¿quien escapó? — pregunto Yuya

— vaya, se ve que no están informados

Ambos yus hablaban con rei el cual era el único de los tres otros chicos que no los ignoraban

— todo fue hace algunos días, una prisionera escapo de la sección A, ahí solo hay cinco prisioneros los cuales son considerados demasiado peligrosos para estar con los demás, nadie supo como escapó ya que esa es la sección más reforzada y con mayor vigilancia, pero después de que escapó intento tomar el control de ciudad Heartland junto con el movimiento Arcadia, no lo logro pero eso no la ha detenido

Yuya y yugo escuchaban atentos, todo eso encajaba con lo ocurrido aquella vez en ciudad Heartland, cuando tron y aki fueron liberados y el hermano de Kaito fue secuestrado

— ¿y que hay del prisionero que escapó antes que ella, el que tenía su base en ciudad Miami ?— pregunto Alito

— por favor, de todos el es el más tonto, el ya regreso a su celda en la sección de A, para ser un genio en realidad es muy estúpido — respondió rio

Eso se escuchaba interesante pero necesitaban más información

— . . . También he escuchado que ha habido muchos escapes recientemente— dijo Yuya

Los tres miraron a Yuya

— esos no fueron escapes, todos fueron secuestros— respondió rio

Yuya y yugo abrieron en grande sus ojos, quien secuestraria personas que estaban encarceladas

— y ¿quien lo hace? — pregunto yugo

— no lo sabemos, cada noche algunos prisioneros desaparecen, no hay ningún patrón o similitud entre aquellos que son secuestrados así que es imposible saber quién lo hace — respondió rio

— pero mantenganse tranquilos, nada les pasará a ustedes   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Había anochecido todos los prisioneros estaban en sus celdas los compañeros de celda de Yuya y yugo dormían en sus literas mientras estos hablaban

— ¿ cuál es el plan? — pregunto Yuya

— si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que nos han dicho, la mejor manera de saber lo que está ocurriendo es ir a la sección A

Yugo miro bajo su litera y de ella saco un par de paquetes

— hora de cambiarte yuya, pero no sé que haremos con los collares

— sencillo, no solo conozco de trucos de magia, la primera lección de mi entrenamiento fue todos los trucos conocidos de escapismo

Solo le tomo unos cuantos segundos a Yuya el poder quitarse su collar, le siguió el de Yugo y después de eso salieron de su celda

—¿ en donde queda la sección A?

— de acuerdo con mi mapa es en el sótano, pero no sé cómo . . .

— no podrán llegar hasta ahí

Yuya y yugo giraron, detrás de ellos, rio, rei y alito, ambos se pusieron en posición para pelear

— tranquilos, no pelearemos contra ustedes— dijo alito

— si quieren llegar a la sección A necesitaran ayuda— le siguió rei

— así que tienen la nuestra — completo rio

No sabían si confiar en ellos, aunque parecía buenas personas estaban en prisión por alguna razón

— . . . de acuerdo

— ¿estás seguro Yuya? — pregunto Yuya

—tranquilo al primer intento de un ataque los regresaremos a su celda— respondió yuya— pero no nos ayudarán viéndose así, aroh ed nu oveun odneuta

Una nube de humo los cubrio y al dispersarse vestían nuevos trajes y ya no usaban sus collares de control 

— nada mal, este traje tiene estilo— dijo rei mientras se admiraba

— digo lo mismo

— es una broma verdad — dijo río   
.  
.  
.  
Corrían por los pasillos de la prisión con dirección hacia el sótano pero se detuvieron al ver la gran cantidad de guardias armados que había

—¿ y ahora que hacemos ?— pregunto yugo

— les dijimos que necesitarían nuestra ayuda, ahora rei — dijo rio

El mencionado se preparo, extendió su manos y de las puntas de sus dedos salieron hilos rojos que se extendieron hasta llegar a los guardias

Los guardias soltaron sus armas y se quedaron quietos durante durante un momento para luego alejarse caminando como si fueran robots

Los chicos se acercaron pero esta vez una enorme puerta les impedía el paso

— de acuerdo, creo que tengo algo para poder abrir la puerta — dijo yugo intentando encontrar algo en su cinturón

— tal vez, atreup eterb...

Antes de que Yugo y Yuya lograran hacer algo la puerta estaba siendo congelada por rio

— ahora Alito

— raa!!!

La puerta fue derivada por un poderoso puñetazo de alito

— después de ustedes  
.  
.  
.  
Bajaban por unas enormes escaleras las cuales parecían interminables

— nunca nos dijeron como terminaron aquí — dijo Yuya

Alito y Rei se miraron

— . . . hace algunos meses ayudamos a Nasch en uno de sus planes para pelear contra Zexal y Astral, ya sabes estábamos siguiendo a nuestro líder — dijo alito

—como podrás adivinar no ganamos— dijo rei

— perdimos y cuando estaban por capturarnos Nasch escapó dejándonos atrás

— gilag, durbe y mizael escaparon también pero jamás volvieron por nosotros, despues de todo lo que hicimos por el término por olvidarnos, . . . Nasch ni siquiera regreso por ella 

Después de minutos finalmente habían llegado al lugar

— llegamos


	19. Chapter 19

Ciudad Stratos

Era de noche, la ciudad estaba en silencio ya que todos en ciudad Stratos dormían

"Toc Toc toc" "ding dong" "ding dong"

O tal vez no todos, alguien golpeaba la puerta y tocaba insistentemente el timbre de un departamento

— ya voy!!!

El dueño tuvo que despertar para ir a atender a la persona que había perturbado su sueño

— que!!! . . . oh Yuto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— buenas noches señor Yuki puedo hablar con Yuri

— oh. . . Claro pasa, su habitación está al final del pasillo

Yuto entró al departamento y siguió las direcciones hasta llegar a una puerta con el letrero de "no pasar" el cual ignoro completamente y atravesó la puerta

— Yuri, Yuri despierta

— . . . Largo . . .

Yuri usaba su pijama morada mientras que su cabeza era usaba como cama por el gato de la casa "faraón"

— debes despertar, necesito hablar contigo

— . . . Está bien

Yuri tuvo que despertar de mala gana, se las pagaría en cuanto saliera el sol

—¿Que quieres Yuto?

—¿Yuri desde cuándo nos conocemos?

— . . . Aproximadamente nueve años

— ¿y recuerdas como los conocí a ti y a yugo?  
.  
.  
.  
"Neo domino, nueve años atrás"

— Shun tengo miedo

Shun y un pequeño Yuto caminaban a través de las calles de Neo domino con la intención de reunirse con Jaden y Yusei

— tranquilo no tienes de que preocuparte, Jaden y yusei también llevarán a un par de niños, intenta hacerte amigos de ellos

Yuto tenía miedo de conocer a nuevas personas, solo conocía a Shun y a Ruri

— listo, llegamos

Yuto se encontró con un par de hombres altos de peinado extraño que estaban acompañados de un par de niños de cabello aún más extraño

— así que este es Yuto, hola soy Jaden y el es Yuri

— soy yusei y el es yugo

— recuerdas a esas personas que ves en la televisión y que salvan el mundo, Jaden y Yusei son iguales a ellos y Yuri y yugo quieren serlo también — dijo Shun— porque no vas a hablar y jugar con ellos  
.  
.  
.  
Los tres pequeños yus estaban sobre uno de los juegos del parque hablando sobre que querían ser superhéroes como sus mentores

— cuando sea grande, voy a tener un traje increíble y mi propia señal de héroe para pelear junto al maestro Yuki— dijo Yuri

— yo voy a tener una motocicleta para poder patrullar la ciudad todas las noches— dijo Yugo— . . . Y tú Yuto

— yo . . . yo . . .

Yuto no sabía que responder, nunca había pensado en ser como Shun o como los héroes que veía en la televisión

— el maestro Yuki dijo que eres como un fantasma, podrías usar un traje lúgubre, llamarte "Phantom" y combatir el crimen desde las sombras — dijo Yuri

— o podrías meterte a los cuerpos de las personas y controlarlas

Yuto no podía mi hablar

— . . . no soy bueno atravesando objetos siempre me quedo a la mitad y si intento cambiar de forma de seguro les daré miedo — respondió Yuto

—ya ví la película del payaso, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda asustarme— respondió Yuri

— y yo no le temo a nada — dijo yugo

Yuto comenzó a cambiar de forma, se volvió una especie de masa negra con una máscara rosada y un orbe en su interior 

—Aah!!!

Yugo salio corriendo, Yuri reía a carcajadas al ver la reacción de yugo

— vamos Yuto hay que perseguir a Yugo

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo persiguiendo a yugo el cual intentaba huir de Yuri y Yuto

La tarde paso entre juegos y risas, cuando fue hora de irse Yuto regreso a casa con una enorme sonrisa

— Shun, puedo ser un superheroe como tú y los demás

— eh cambiaste de opinión sobre el tema— pregunto Shun

— si, si Yuri y Yugo van a serlo entonces yo tambien  
.  
.  
.  
Yuto saco un paquete detrás de él y lo puso frente a Yuri

— quiero darte esto

Yuri tomó el paquete que Yuto le dió y al abrirlo encontró una foto de ellos tres cuando eran niños en un marco

— . . . Gracias

— solo quería darte algo para que siempre recordarás que somos amigos

Yuri no entendía que pasaba, era un momento muy extraño para dar un regalo así

— ¿estás tramando algo? — pregunto Yuri

— no puedo darle un regalo a mi mejor amigo, solo quiero que todos sepan lo importantes que son para mi

Yuto dió unos pasos hacia atrás para después salir por una de las paredes 

— que extraño  
.  
.  
.  
Heartland

— Ruri, Ruri debo darte algo

— ¿que ocurre Yuto?

Ruri despertó para encontrarse con Yuto sentado a un lado de su cama

— recuerdas que cuando éramos niños siempre hablabas sobre querer ser una superheroina y poder pelear contra el mal— dijo Yuto

—si, es lo que más quiero hacer — respondió Ruri

—bueno, estuve hablando con Shun y logré que me dejara darte esto

Yuto saco una enorme caja de debajo de la cama y la puso frente a ella, Ruri la tomó y al abrirla sonrió

Dentro de la caja había ropa que le permitía mover sus alas con libertad y una espada

— ahora no solo eres Ruri Kurosaki, eres "Nightingale", podrás usar el traje siempre y cuando lo hagas con el equipo

— gracias, muchas gracias Yuto!!!

Ruri salto de la cama y abrazo a Yuto

— ya tranquila, vuelve a dormir, iré a mi habitación.   
.  
.  
.  
Yuto estaba en la cueva, estaba vacía por lo que no le tomo mucho llegar hasta el lugar donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaban ahí

Se acercó a una mesa y dejó otras dos cajas con dos notas sobre ellas esta vez para Yugo y Yuya

"Ahora ya no podrás quejarte de no poder volar . . . Solo no exageres"

" Una caja llena de nuevos trucos, tal vez te vea usarlos alguna vez "

— creo que ya he terminado. . . Es hora de irme   
.  
.  
.  
Yuto llevaba una mochila en su espalda, los goggles que le había dado Yuya sobre su cabeza y cubria su cara con una bufanda roja 

Iban a encontrarse en la misma azotea donde habían hecho el trato

— así que finalmente decidiste aceptar, estaba pensando a perder la fe en ti

Sentaba sobre uno de los bordes aki esperaba pacientemente a que Yuto llegara

— no hables, solo vámonos

Comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de heartland y todo lo que hubiera ahí

— eh escuchado que a ustedes los héroes les gusta ponerse nombres algo ridículos para que no conozcan su identidad, que tal si eliges uno para tu nuevo rol

Yuto pensó

— . . . Qué tal . . . Spectre


	20. Chapter 20

Tardaron solo unos minutos en llegar al fondo y al hacerlo se sorprendieron al ver quiénes estaban dentro de las celdas

— ahora Yugo y Yuya les presento a los cuatro criminales más peligrosos— dijo Rei

"En la celda 1, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de tecnología, el anciano del futuro, Z-one"

"En la celda 2, lejos de cualquier artefacto mágico, Dartz

"En la celda 3, en un campo de fuerza para evitar que te afecte su influencia, velo nocturno"

"En la celda 4, aunque considerado el más idiota pero aún así peligroso, Akaba Leo"

— hola — dijo rei mientras saludaba a los prisioneros agitando su mano

— muy bien, será mejor que empecemos con el interrogatorio vamos Yuya

Yugo y Yuya se dirigieron con Akaba Leo mientras que Rei y Alito le hacían caras a Z-one

Rio miraba a los prisioneros, apartados de los demás y destinados a pasar todo lo restante de su vida ahí

— al menos sus razones son justas

— . . . oye, te ves algo deprimida

Velo nocturno miraba como rio caminaba a través de la sección

—no intentes nada, no te ayudaré a salir, si tengo que pasar toda mi vida aquí entonces tú también

— . . . Pero no tendrías que hacerlo, no fue tu culpa terminar aquí o si, todo fue culpa de ese idiota de Nasch, el te abandono

Rio dejo de ignorarlo para comenzar a escuchar

— ayúdame a salir y yo te ayudaré . . . Tan solo ayúdame y la libertad será tuya

Los ojos de rio comenzaron a ponerse en blanco

— pero primero debes deshacerte de ellos — dijo velo nocturno   
.  
.  
— así que usted es al que todos llaman idiota — dijo Yugo

— prefiero señor Akaba

— olvide las presentaciones ahora díganos todo lo que sabe sobre los secuestros— dijo yuya

Leo los miraba con curiosidad conocía al "chico motociclista de Neo Domino" pero el pelirrojo era nuevo

— supongo que podría contárselos,después de todo es imposible que salga de aquí . . . todo comenzo hace algunos meses cuando llegue aquí   
.  
.  
.  
Ciudad Miami 11:00 PM

Era de noche, ninguna persona rondaba por la ciudad, en uno de los edificios más altos se encontraba Akaba Leo mirando por la ventana

— señor los héroes fueron avistados en sus ciudades, destruyeron a los monstruos de aporia, a una de las bestias sagradas y a la nueva creación del doctor faker — dijo una mujer

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en un sofá cercano

— lo suponía, pero esta bien todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan — respondió Leo

— ¿Cual es el plan?— pregunto la mujer

— es tan sencillo que incluso tu podrías entenderlo . . . siempre me ha interesado el control mental pero en vez de confiar solo en la tecnología o en la magia que tal si ambos se combinan, las partes de los monstruos de aporia y los restos de Uria me ayudarán en mi plan

— ya veo, espero poder ayudarlo en sus objetivos . . .

Fuera del edificio un gran número de patrullas y helicópteros empezaron a rodear

— me encontraron!!!, ¿Cómo?

— no lo sé señor . . . Es algo . . . Inexplicable

La mujer sonreía mientras Leo intentaba buscar alguna ruta de escape

Las puertas fueron tiradas y cientos de oficiales llenaron el edificio para atraparlos

— ¿Por qué el sistema de seguridad no funciona?!!

La mujer se sentó en el sofá esperando a que los policías los encontrarán

Leo hizo un último intento de escapar pero fue inútil, ambos fueron atrapados y llevados hacia la prisión de Neo Domino

— esta bien, después de analizar la situacion y sus capacidades creo que lo mejor será llevarlos a la sección A, ¿Ahora solo necesito sus nombres?— dijo el jefe de la prisión

— Akaba Leo

— Aki Izayoi   
.  
.  
— después de eso ella solo hablaba sobre escapar y llevar a cabo un plan pero que para eso necesitaba algunas personas

— y cuando ella logro escapar decidió dejarlo atrás — dijo yugo

— así que su asistente lo traicionó y ella usará el plan que usted invento— dijo Yuya antes de estallar en risas

Yugo no pudo resistir y también estalló en risas

Podrían reír y reír por horas

— Aah!!!

— necesitamos ayuda!!!

Rio congelaba todo lo que veía, Alito y Rei estaban contra una pared mientras más y más hielo los cubría

— Yuya será mejor dejar las risas para después

Yugo saco una bola de humo y la lanzó al suelo para desaparecer

— otneila ed ogeuf

Río casi fue golpeada por el fuego escupido por Yuya pero eso ayudo a que fuera atrapada por Yugo

— no sé qué está pasando pero es hora de parar!!!

Yugo intentaba detenerla pero no podía

— un poco de ayuda me vendría bien

— ya voy!!!

Yuya corrió hacia ellos, rio dejo de moverse, tomó a yugo y lo lanzó hacia Yuya

Ambos cayeron al suelo pero se recuperaron rápido

— ¿algún plan? — pregunto Yuya

— esta es la primera vez que no se me ocurre nada — respondió Yugo

— entonces habrá que improvisar

Yuya corrió hacia ella para golpearla pero logró atraparlo y lanzarlo hacia donde rei y alito estaban congelados para hacerlo con el también 

— Yuya!!! . . . No!!!

Yugo corrió hacia el para recibir el rayo de congelación en lugar de Yuya

Todo comenzaba a ponerse frío para Yugo, cada vez podía moverse menos y su visión se nublaba hasta que todo se volvió oscuro

— Yugo!!!. . . Así que te gusta el hielo, azreuf led ojepse!!!

El rayo de congelación de rio se desvió para golpearla a ella y dejarla inconsciente

Rei y Alito pudieron liberarse hielo pero Yugo no

Yuya corrió hacia el bloque de hielo en que yugo estaba atrapado y en un vano intento de liberarlo comenzó a golpearlo

— espera Yuya podrías romperlo y eso no sería bueno para nadie — dijo Rei

Yuya tocó el hielo, Yugo debía estar bien, tenía que estar bien 

— Yu. . . Yugo

El hielo empezó a agrietarse donde Yuya había puesto su mano hasta que se rompió y Yugo pudo salir sin un rasguño

— cuancuantoto friiio

— Yugo — dijo Yuya con emoción para lanzarse hacia el y abrazarlo— creí que iba a perderte

— traaanquilo essstoy . . .

Yugo dejo de hablar y temblar cuando Yuya presiono su boca con la de el, solo fueron unos segundos y un pequeño toque pero para Yugo fue lo mejor del mundo era como si explotarán un montón de fuegos artificiales dentro de él

Para Yuya fueron las clásicas "mariposas en el estómago" acompañadas de una explosión muy placentera

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, Yugo esta vez temblaba por una buena razón y Yuya tartamudeaba

— buueno ahora quee sabemos lo que paso será mejor salir — dijo Yuya

— eh si — completo Yugo

— voy a extrañarlos tanto, visítenos!!

Rei abrazo a ambos yus casi asfixiandolos  
.  
.  
.  
De regreso en la cueva ambos yus aparecieron en una nube de humo

— no sabía que aparecer en una nube de humo podía darte nauseas — dijo yugo sujetándose la cabeza

— fue mejor que tú idea de hacer explotar un muro — dijo Yuya

— acepta que pudo haber sido divertido

Ambos fueron hacia la sala donde solían pasar la mayor del tiempo pero al ver lo que ocurría no podían entender lo que pasaba, ¿Que había pasado para que todo estuviera así?

El ambiente era deprimente, yuri y ruri estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, la mirada de Yuri estaba en el infinito mientras que Ruri cubría sus ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas

— ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Por qué están así?

Shun hizo su entrada en ese momento, su rostro estaba serio pero transmitía cierta tristeza

— es Yuto — respondió Shun

— ¿Le pasó algo malo?— pregunto yugo lleno de preocupación

— el . . .

— Yuto se fue — completo Yuri


	21. Chapter 21

Ciudad Domino

*5 años después*

Una enorme masa negra de apariencia monstruosa se movía por las calles de ciudad Domino, sus garras y tentáculos destruían todo a su paso (número 96 niebla oscura)

Yuya volaba detrás de él para detenerlo

— detesto pelear contra monstruos número. . . orum ed sollirdal

Una pared de ladrillos le impidió el paso al monstruo evitando que continuará avanzando

El monstruo giro y miro a Yuya listo para atacarlo con sus poderosos tentáculos

— ah urom ed sojepse 

Una pared de cristales bloqueo los tentáculos pero un par logro atrapar a Yuya por detrás

— suéltalo!!!

Yuri apareció en el momento justo y logro liberarlo del agarre de los tentáculos

— déjenos algo a nosotros!!!

Astral, Yuma y Kaito hicieron su entrada, los dos primeros se encargaban de distraer al monstruo mientras Kaito preparaba su trampa

— estoy aquí, ahora aquí, ahora aquí — Yuma se movía de un lugar a otro para atraer la atención del monstruo

— Yuma creo que ya es suficiente — dijo astral evitando un golpe de número 96

Kaito lanzó una esfera la cual explotó sobre el monstruo atrapandolo en un campo de energía

— suficiente ahora solo hay que hacer que se lo lleven   
.  
.  
.  
En el escondite de los héroes un chico de cabello verde atado en una cola se dejaba caer al suelo después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento

— buen trabajo Leo, duraste más que la última vez

Junto a él estaba un joven de 19 años, muy guapo de cabello azul y con un extraño flequillo rubio

— gracias Yugo pero ¿Cuándo podré salir y pelear contra el crimen como ustedes?— pregunto le más joven

— cuando seas mayor, tengas un traje, un nombre y puedas defenderte solo — respondió Yugo

— pero ya tengo un nombre, seré ¡¡morphtronic!!

Yugo miro a Leo, ver a Leo así de entusiasmado lo hacía recordarlo a él mismo cuando era entrenado por Yusei

— ahora sólo te falta todo lo demás

" Reconocido, Number hunter, Zexal, Astral, Darkbright, Trickster"

— Bienvenidos, espero que la misión haya sido un éxito — dijo Yugo

— si dejar a la mayoría de la ciudad en mal estado pero atrapar al monstruo lo consideras un éxito entonces si — respondió — respondio Yuma

— extraño el silencio de bienvenida del amargado de Kaibaman era tan. . . Silencioso — dijo Yuri

Los adultos los habían dejado hace algún tiempo y solo los ayudaban cuando era necesario, al aparecer había llegado el momento de que cada uno trabajará por su cuenta, Yugo había dejado a Yusei, Yuri a Jaden y Yuya tanto a Yugi como a Yami

También las cosas habían cambiado en su vida privada, Yuya había comenzado a hacer espectáculos de magia, Yuri había decidido entrar en la universidad para convertirse en psicólogo y Yugo se había convertido en el líder además de trabajar con su tío Yusei

— hola Yugo

— Yuya

Yuya floto hacia yugo, ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso

Habían comenzado a salir hace dos años, Yugo había tardado mucho en pedirle una cita desde que se habían besado en la prisión

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Serena y Ruri están en la sala de entrenamiento, nuestro recién liberados amigos barians están en su trabajo de libertad condicional y Luna está hablando con lo espíritus

— Aahh!!!, Ataque sorpresa!!!

Yugo atrapó el brazo de Leo antes de que pudiera golpearlo

—aun te falta mucho para sorprenderme además. . . si quieres hacer un ataque sorpresa deberías guardar silencio  
.  
.  
.  
En la sala de entrenamiento un par de chicas hacían su rutina diaria, Serena se había encargado de entrenar a Ruri durante todo esos años para que lograra ser la heroína que quería ser

— Aún eres muy lenta!!!

Serena le daba una verdadera paliza a Ruri, esta intentaba defenderse pero no hacia un buen trabajo ya que logro ser atrapada por una cuerda e inmovilizada en un segundo

— es suficiente por hoy

Ruri fue liberada y se puso de pie

— haz mejorado mucho, lo suficiente como para estar mano a mano contra un villano — dijo Yuya quien entraba en ese momento

— gracias Yuya, me esfuerzo  
.  
.  
.  
— me niego

Yugo Y Yuri discutían mientras eran observados por la hermana gemela de Leo, Luna

— vamos Yuri, que tan difícil puede ser entrenar a Luna, ambos tienen poderes mentales, leen las mentes de las personas por error o porque les gusta causar problemas y además . . . Luna es fan del mismo tipo de programas que tú

Yuri tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Yugo, hace algunos años decidió compartir uno de sus secretos con él y Yuya

— . . . Nunca debí contarles eso

— pero lo hiciste y ahora que eres mayor y un héroe respetado es tu trabajo entrenar a tu propio aprendiz — dijo Yugo

Yuri soltó un gran suspiro

— esta bien, Luna comenzaremos mañana — Respondió Yuri

— eh . . . Si  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente un nuevo monstruo número atacaba

Era una especie de hormiga robótica gigante (número 20 Giga Brillante)

La gente corría para evitar ser atacada por el monstruo

Yuri, Yugo y Yuya aparecieron para detener al monstruo

— podemos terminar esto rápido, tengo una clase a la que asistir — dijo Yuri

— no eres el único con cosas que hacer — respondió Yugo

— yo tengo mucho tiempo libre — respondió Yuya — etednuh ne le otnemivap

La hormiga comenzó a hundirse en la calle

— listo, ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran

Yuri se lanzó hacia el monstruo para inmovilizarlo pero fue atrapado por las mandíbulas

— ¿Que acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? — pregunto Yugo

Yugo saco un bastón el cual se extendió para transformarse en un bastón bo

— esto terminara muy mal — dijo Yuya al ver como Yugo intentaba ayudar a Yuri lo cual no logro

El monstruo logro salir y está vez se dirigía hacia Yuya el cual solo retrocedía

— debí haber usado un mejor truco

— claro que sí!!!

Yuya fue tomado de su brazo por un chico de traje y cabello extremadamente extraño que estaba volando en una tabla

El chico lo dejo en la azotea de un edificio

— espera aquí

El chico fue hacia el monstruo y lo golpeo en la cara en su tabla para lograr rescatar a ambos yus y dejarlos en la azotea junto con Yuya

— yo me haré cargo no se interpongan

Ninguno de los yus entendía que pasaba

— ¿Quien es el nuevo? — pregunto Yuri

El monstruo intentaba atacar al nuevo pero gracias a la tabla se movía demasiado rápido para lograrlo

— ya dejémonos de juego, es hora de terminar con esto

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a ser rodeado de pequeños rayos

El monstruo se acercó hacia el con intención de atacarlo

— Aahh!!!

Los rayos que rodeaban al chico aumentaron y se convirtieron en una poderosa descarga eléctrica que dirigió hacia el monstruo

El monstruo recibió la descarga dejándolo inmóvil para posteriormente caer

— ya pueden bajar de ahí

Yuri, Yugo y Yuya lo hicieron, la extraña apariencia del chico había desaparecido y podría decirse que estaba en su estado normal si se ignoraba el campo eléctrico que lo rodeaba

— muy bien, ¿Quien llamó al chico eléctrico?

— . . . prefiero Playmaker o Yusaku


	22. Chapter 22

—muy bien, ¿Quien llamó al chico eléctrico

— . . . prefiero Playmaker o Yusaku además pensé que necesitaban ayuda

Los tres yus se sintieron insultados

— ¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?, No te había visto antes — pregunto Yuya

— ya se los dije, pueden llamarme Yusaku y vengo de Den city, es una ciudad muy tranquila por lo que tener poderes ahí es muy aburrido, así que viajó de ciudad en ciudad buscando contra que pelear, conocer a nuevas personas y ayudar en lo que puedo

El nuevo si que era interesante

— si quieren puedo contarles más, pero necesitaré algo de ustedes

— ¿Que? — pregunto Yugo

— nada raro o extravagante, tan solo espero que puedan pagar el precio   
.  
.  
.  
La gente los miraba atentamente, nunca pensaron que fueran a ver una escena como esa

"Tres superhéroes sentados en la mesa de un restaurante acompañando a un chico que devoraba todo lo que estaba frente a él"

— no creen que debimos cambiarnos antes de venir aquí — dijo Yuya

— olvida el traje, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, creí que el único que comía así era el tío Jack

Yusaku comía como si no hubiera mañana, al parecer lo que necesitaba de los yus era ser llevado a un restaurante

— ¿Cuánto puede comer? — pregunto Yugo

Yuya, Yugo y Yuri veían como plato tras plato era limpiado por Yusaku

— lo siento . . . Pero soy como una batería . . . así que necesito recargarme

Los tres yus soltaron una risa nerviosa

—no importa cuánto puede comer, lo importante es, ¿Quien de los tres pagará? — pregunto Yuya

— . . . yo nomino a Yugo— respondió Yuri

— voto por eso, dos contra uno, Yugo pagara— dijo Yuya

— siempre he sabido que Yuri me odia pero, ¡¡¿tu también Yuya?!!

Yusaku termino su último plato y entonces estuvo listo para hablar

— nunca pensé que podría conocerlos en persona, solía verlos en las noticias cuando era más joven, siempre me parecieron geniales

Los tres se sintieron algo halagados

— pero ahora que los veo . . . ¿no les falta una persona?, ¿Donde está el chico fantasma?

Los tres yus se miraron, no habían mencionado a Yuto en todos esos años

— se fue, no sabemos la razón, un día sólo desapareció — respondió Yuya

— entiendo . . . bien, gracias por la comida fue divertido conocerlos

Yusaku salio del restaurante y volvió a su apariencia extraña

Lo siguieron siendo también perseguidos por uno de los meseros con la cuenta

— oye espera!!!

— lo siento pero hay lugares que visitar y gente que conocer, tal vez regrese para visitarlos

La tabla de yusaku salió desde un callejón y se puso frente a él, esta flotaba con dificultad y tenía una apariencia algo chamuscada

— . . . supongo que me quedare aquí un tiempo hasta que la reparé  
.  
.   
.  
.  
" Estación espacial de Kaibacorp"

— ¿todos están presentes?

Kaibaman estaba frente a todos sus compañeros héroes

— odio estás reuniones

— ¿Cuánto durará esto?, tengo que ponerme al día con mi lista de criminales 

— todos tenemos asuntos que atender, necesito preparar mi próximo espectáculo

— orden!!!, Orden!!! . . . esta bien, Pharaoh, Magician, Señor del carmesí, Dama águila, cyber angel, Synchro, Bright flare, Crystal protector, King Atlas, Detective, V, Antinomia, Chevalier y . . .

" Reconocido, Destiny Hero"

El transportador se abrió y un hombre de cabello gris y ojos azules en traje tomó su asiento correspondiente

— lo siento, llego tarde

— . . . para alguien que puede controlar el tiempo como es que siempre llegas tarde — pregunto Crystal protector

— lo siento, me perdí en la inmensa continuidad del espacio y el tiempo

Todos lo miraron con reproche ante esa respuesta

— . . . ahora que todos estamos aquí, la razón por la que los llamé es por una serie de eventos que han ocurrido desde hace algunos meses, parece que alguien a estado robando mucha tecnología de varios laboratorios en Neo Domino, Heartland, Domino y Ciudad Stratos

Una enorme pantalla se proyectó mostrando una serie de lugares completamente destruidos

— según la información recopilada en base a estos eventos, todo apunta a que esta vez irá a Den city

— no tenemos a ningún héroe en Den city

— aun no termino . . . también se sabe la identidad de quien ha estado haciendo los robos 

Todos pusieron ante lo dicho por Kaibaman, parece que todo se estaba resolviendo solo 

— . . . Shun creo que es bueno que salgas unos minutos

Shun no logro entender el por qué le decía eso

—¿A qué te refieres?

— . . . el responsable fue descrito como un chico de 14 años, peinado en punta con cabello de dos colores, ojos grises y traje deprimente que atravesaba las paredes . . . Gracias a las imágenes obtenidas hemos confirmado que se trata de Yuto, lo lamento pero tú protegido ahora es un criminal


	23. Chapter 23

Era de noche, ciudad Miami estaba en calma, las luces en todos los hogares estaban apagadas a excepción de un pequeño departamento en el área pobre de Miami

— por favor, por favor no te vayas

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente seis años miraba como su hermano mayor empacaba sus pertenencias para irse

— lo siento pero parece que las cosas no cambiarán aquí y no pienso quedarme más con papá

El pequeño apretaba un oso de peluche intentando persuadir a su hermano para que no se fuera

— tu, papá y yo . . . No podemos dejar que la familia se desmorone

El mayor miro al pequeño, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando   
.  
.  
.

— Yuya, Yuya!!!

Yuya abrió sus ojos, estaba en el departamento de Yugo, era uno de los días en los que se quedaba con el

— Yuya, tenemos trabajo — dijo Yugo terminando de ponerse su traje

Yuya miro el reloj que había en la mesa de noche "6:00 am", miro a yugo y entonces volvió a recostarse para cubrirse con las sábanas

— vamos Yuya

Yugo tomó a Yuya de las piernas y jalo de ellas para tratar de que saliera de la cama pero era una tarea imposible

Yuri esperaba pacientemente en la sala, yugo entró en ese momento

—¿Donde está Yuya?

— el . . . no está cooperando

— . . . muevete

Yuri entró a la habitación, Yugo escuchó una especie de crujido y después pudo ver cómo Yuri llevaba a Yuya en sus hombros y como este traía unos trozos de madera

— necesitan una cama nueva   
.  
.  
.  
Den city, SOL technologies

— me despertaron solo para un estúpido trabajo de guardaespaldas!!!

Yuya estaba muy molesto, si no dormía sus 15 horas diarias se ponía de mal humor

— no es un trabajo tan fácil parece que a quien vamos a proteger lo buscan unas personas muy peligrosas — dijo Yugo

— Es un hacker que creo el mejor virus del mundo, si alguien lo roba podría usarlo para obtener información de cualquier computadora y base de datos del mundo — completo Yuri — es un tal . . . Akira Zaizen

—¿ y nuestro trabajo es? — pregunto Yuya

— esta desarrollando un antivirus para su propio virus así que debemos de protegerlo hasta que lo termine — respondió Yugo — tranquilo, no tomara mucho   
.  
.  
"12 horas después"

— por el amor de Dios,cuánto tiempo puede tardar esto!!!

Los tres yus llevaban horas en el lugar, incluso ellos tenían sus límites

Akira Zaizen trabajador de SOL Technologies se encontraba frente a una computadora

— intento crear un antivirus para el mejor virus jamás creado, el cual tarde años crear y esperan que tenga la solución para eso en cinco minutos

— callese y trabaje!!! — grito Yuri

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y todos estaban irritables

Yugo estaba sobre un escritorio demasiado concentrado en reparar uno de sus muchos inventos por lo que no vio como una sombra salía detrás de él

Pudo sentir la presencia pero fue demasiado tarde, la sombra lo tomo y lo elevó muy alto para lanzarlo contra una pila de cajas

Yuri estaba listo para algo como eso

— finalmente algo de acción

La sombra bajo del techo y por una de la ventana dentro lo que parecía ser una chico con uno que otro rasgo de un reptil como garras y cola, ambos usaban máscaras por lo que no se podía saber quiénes eran

— Parece que hay uno para cada uno — dijo Yuri — ¿A quien eliges Yuya?

— me quedo con la lagartija!!! — respondió Yuya

Los intrusos se dividieron y cada uno siguió al que habían elegido, Yuri seguia a la sombra mientras que yugo se reponía y protegía a Zaizen y Yuya iba detrás del reptil

El intruso miro hacia atrás

— supuse que tú me seguirías — dijo el chico reptil

— onimac nis adilas

Una pared salio del suelo acortando el pasillo y evitando que el intruso escapara

— parece que tienes tus trucos pero eso no es suficiente para acabar contra mi

Empezaron a pelear, el intruso peleaba de una forma más violenta que la de los ladrones y villanos normales

— nada mal

El intruso intentaba darle un zarpazo con las garras de sus manos y pies pero Yuya lograba esquivarlas en el último minuto

—ativel ajitragal

El intruso comenzó a flotar logrando perder el equilibrio y su concentración

Yuya lo bajo pero rápidamente y fue entonces cuando sacó su varita

— nunca la use, espero que esta cosa en verdad sirva para algo

El intruso se puso de pie y se lanzó a Yuya con toda la intención de atacarlo nuevamente

La varita lanzó un rayo que inmoviliza al chico reptil y lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban

El chico reptil cayó sobre su cara logrando que la máscara se rompiera

— no nuevas ni un músculo

El chico reptil se puso de pie y levantó sus manos al mismo tiempo que giro para ver a Yuya frente a frente

— vaya, creo que estoy completamente a tu merced

El aire abandono los pulmones de Yuya

—. . . Tu

— entonces, ¿me arrestaras? . . . Seré interrogado por tus amigos y entonces revelaré secretos que deberían estar enterrados

La mirada de Yuya paso a ser de una de determinación a una de miedo

— Dime, crees que después de que diga todo lo que se y conozcan de donde vienes, todos te seguirán tratando igual

Yuya se quedó callado durante unos segundos y entonces bajo su varita

— eso pensé

Una nube de humo salio de detrás del chico reptil al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás

— así que si me disculpas . . . Solo desaparecere

Cuando el humo se disipó ya no había nada

— nunca espere algo como eso, creí que el había desaparecido

Yuya dió la vuelta para regresar pero cayó al suelo cuando el edificio se sacudió de manera intensa

Yuya corrió hacia el lugar donde se había originado el estruendo cuando llegó pudo ver cómo yugo estaba inconsciente sobre un escritorio

— Yugo!!!

Giro para ver la computadora, Zaizen no estaba

— ¿Yugo dónde está Yuri?!!!

Una nueva sacudida alertó a Yuya, una parte del techo había caído

— Ativel

Yuya atravesó el agujero, voló lo más alto que pudo y entonces pudo ver todo

Yuri y Zaizen eran cargados por los brazos de una especie de sombra, ambos parecían estar inconscientes

— Yuri!!!

La sombra giro, Yuya se habría desmayado si la altura no fuera capaz de matarlo si lo hacía

— así que este es tu trabajo ahora   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—tu, papá y yo . . . No podemos dejar que que la familia se desmorone

— . . . Cepillo de dientes, sabía que olvidaba algo

Al regresar con el objeto finalmente había terminado de empacar

— papá irá tras de ti

— déjalo, desaparecere antes de que me encuentre y todo sera gracias a su estúpido regalo

Tomó su mochila y camino hacia la salida

Yuya salto de la cama y comenzó a seguirlo, el mayor se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

— tu también deberías irte . . . te llevaría conmigo pero solo me retrasarias

— . . . Alguien tiene que quedarse para cuando papá regrese

El mayor volvió a detenerse

— ¿aún no lo entiendes? . . . En esta familia es cada quien por su cuenta


	24. Chapter 24

— Parece que hay uno para cada uno — dijo Yuri — ¿A quien eliges Yuya?

— me quedo con la lagartija!!! — respondió Yuya

Los intrusos se dividieron y cada uno siguió al que habían elegido, Yuri seguia a la sombra mientras que yugo se reponía y protegía a Zaizen y Yuya iba detrás del reptil

Yuri volaba detrás de la sombra, esta levantaba algunos objetos lanzandolos hacia el

— no puedes huir

Llegaron a una enorme bodega sin salida, Yuri hizo que algunos objetos levitaran y los lanzó hacia la sombra haciendo que está cayera al suelo

— muy bien, ¿Quien eres y quién te envío?

La sombra desapareció atravesando el suelo, Yuri se acercó al lugar pero recibió un golpe que lo hizo retroceder

Yuri se recuperó del golpe y cuando pudo ver quién lo había golpeado se llenó de rabia

— siempre buscaba una respuesta a él porque te fuiste, pero nunca espera que fuera para hacer algo como lo que tú y tu nuevo amigo pensaban hacer

Se miraron directo a los ojos

— . . . Yuto

— . . . Yuri

— traidor!!!

— psicópata!!!

Yuri se lanzó hacia yuto, Yuri intentaba golpearlo pero le era imposible acertar un golpe ya que todos lo atravesaban

La capa de Yuto se estiró y atrapó los brazos y piernas de Yuri

— Aaahh!!!

Yuri no podía liberarse así que decidió hacer que un trozo del techo cayera entre ambos

— ¿cuál es tu plan?, Secuestrar o asesinar a Zaizen?

— la primera, pero tranquilízate no saldrá herido solo será puesto a trabajar para nosotros

Yuri hizo que el trozo de techo levitara y lo arrojo hacia Yuto

— ¿no tratas de enojarte o si?, nadie ademas de mi sabe lo que pasa cuando te enojas

— no necesito enojarme para vencerte y llevarte a la prisión — respondió Yuri

Yuri intento atacar a Yuto de nuevo pero el resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior

— . . . Entiendo lo que sientes Yuri, me fui sin que supieran la razon, abandone a quienes me cuidaron durante tanto tiempo, y aunque eres mi mejor amigo también te deje . . . Pero no creo que es hora de que dejes ir eso 

Yuri miraba el suelo sabía que debía dejar todo eso en el pasado pero simplemente no podía, de todos era a quien le había afectado más la partida de Yuto, aunque claro que nunca lo mostró

— ya veo . . . Aún no superas tu miedo de que todos te abandonen

Yuto había tocado un punto débil en Yuri y fue cuando todo empeoro, los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron, una enorme energía lleno el lugar y todo el lugar comenzo a caerse

— CRECI CONTIGO!!! ERAMOS COMO TU FAMILIA!!!

El lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos, los objetos volaban sin control o intentaban atrapar a Yuto el cual solo retrocedía

— TE LO DIMOS TODO Y NOS ABANDONASTE COMO BASURA!!!

Yuto no pudo retroceder más al golpear con la pared, ¿no sabía que hacer?, No quería sufrir la rabia de Yuri

Yuto atravesó la pared y reapareció detrás de Yuri para envolverlo con su capa y asfixiarlo hasta que se desmayó por la falta de aire

— lo siento Yuri pero me ordenaron que te llevara junto a Zaizen   
.  
.  
.  
Yugo estaba alerta para que nadie se acercara a Zaizen el cual seguía trabajando

— solo necesito unos minutos más

— siga trabajando, me encargaré de protegerlo

Todo estaba en calma lo cual solo hacia que la espera los pusiera más nervioso

El sonido de pasos alertó a Yugo, de uno de los pasillos salio Yuto el cual arrastra a Yuri que seguía inconsciente

— . . . Yuto?!!

Yugo fue noqueado y lanzado lejos para evitar que se pusiera en su camino

— de acuerdo señor Zaizen es hora de que haga un pequeño viaje

Zaizen intento ocultarse pero fue algo imposible ya que Yuto logró atraparlo y hacer que se desmayara para que fuera más fácil llevárselo

— . . . fue un gusto volver a verte Yugo

Yuto tomo a Yuri y Zaizen para salir por el agujero que Yuri había hecho en el techo

— fue un buen día sólo espero que Zarc haya cumplido su parte

Volaba lo más rápido, se había encontrado con sus dos amigos, ahora sólo faltaba que Yuya lo encontrara pero estaba aliviado de no haberlo visto, no sería bueno que Yuya lo viera así

— Yuri!!!

Yuto se detuvo y giro, ahí estaba Yuya

— así que este es tu trabajo ahora 


	25. Chapter 25

Neo Domino - 13 años antes

Estaba frente a la televisión presenciando lo más increíble del mundo, el gran héroe de ciudad Neo Domino peleando contra uno de los supervillanos más temibles

Su hora de dormir había pasado hace una hora, si su madre se daba cuenta que aún seguía despierto lo castigaria

La pelea había llegado a un punto crucial llenando a Yugo de emoción y haciendo que gritara

— ¡Si! . . .

Se cubrió la boca en cuanto se dió cuenta de que había gritado

El sonido de pasos llamo su atención y en menos de un segundo la puerta fue abierta por su madre

— ¡Yugo LeBlanc!, Deberías estar dormido desde hace una hora

Yugo se cubrió con las sábanas

— pero el tío Yusei está en televisión

— eso no es excusa, el tío Yusei está trabajando y tú deberías estar dormido, a la cama ahora

Yugo apagó la televisión y fue hacia su cama para ser arropado por su madre

— ¿Cuándo podré ayudar al tío Yusei con su trabajo de superhéroe?

— nunca, no lo harás

— ¡¿Que?!, pero tú, papá, el tío Jack y el tío Yusei son superhéroes

Sherry suspiro, a veces se arrepentía que ella y Bruno le contarán sobre las misiones que hacían junto con Yusei y Jack

— tu padre y yo ya dejemos de ser héroes, es algo peligroso y más si tienes una familia . . . Ahora a dormir, Buenas noches   
.  
.  
Era de mañana, Yugo regresaría pronto de la escuela mientras que sus padres preparaban el almuerzo

— ¿Yugo intento convercerte de nuevo sobre lo de ser un superhéroe? — pregunto Bruno

— si, pero le dije que no, es algo muy peligroso para un niño — respondió Sherry

Bruno la miro

— sería divertido salir en familia cada noche en motocicleta y patrullar

—¿Ser una familia de héroes?, ¿A quien se le ocurriría algo como eso?

— Yugo, siempre hacia dibujos de nosotros tres con trajes y motocicletas

Ambos se miraron tal vez no sería tan malo

— . . . tal vez podría intentarlo, llamaré a Yusei y Jack para hablar sobre eso  
.  
.  
Unas semanas después Yugo entraba a su hogar y se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando fue llamado a la sala de estar por parte de su padre

— Yugo ¿podrías venir un momento?, Necesitamos hablar

Yugo se detuvo y fue hacia la sala donde sus padres y sus tíos Yusei y Jack esperaban tranquilamente

—¿Que ocurre?

— Yugo, tu madre y tus tíos estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que . . .

Su madre suspiro para dejar salir la noticia

— serás el asistente de tu tío Yusei —completo Sherry

— ¿Que?

— a partir de ahora eres mi nuevo compañero en . . . Cómo decirlo . . . Combatir el crimen

Yugo tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que habían dicho, ¿ser el asistente de Yusei?, ¿combatir el crimen?, ¡¿Sería un héroe?!

— ¡¿eso significa que . . .

— aún no terminamos— sus padres lo interrumpieron— solo lo permitiremos siempre y cuando no sea peligroso y que mantengas tus calificaciones

Yugo no logro escuchar lo que habían dicho, simplemente se arrojó hacia sus padres para poder abrazarlos y decir gracias una y otra vez

— sera genial tenerte como compañero Yugo . . . Pero . . . si quieres ser un héroe entonces tendrás que comenzar a trabajar — dijo Yusei de manera seria

— ¡SI!

Yugo saltaba y reía, sería divertido ser un héroe   
.  
.  
Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la gran noticia cuando Yugo empezó a arrepentirse

— una . . . una . . . una

Yugo sujetaba una barra horizontal mientras intentaba levantar su cuerpo por encima de ella

— no bajarás de ella hasta que hagas por lo menos cincuenta

—¡¿Que?!, Pero mamá?

Yugo y Sherry se encontraban en una gran taller a la mitad del entrenamiento que convertiría al pequeño Yugo en un futuro héroe

— tú dijiste que querías ser un héroe, no puedes serlo si no entrenas tu cuerpo

Yugo sabia que el entrenamiento seria duro, todos los días su madre lo hacía hacer desde ejercicios como lagartijas, dominadas y abdominales hasta intentos de saltos y acrobacias que terminaban con su cara golpeando el suelo o con sus brazos y piernas en posiciones indescifrables

— salta a la siguiente plataforma

Yugo se encontraba a una gran altura saltando entre una serie de plataformas que se encontraban a distancias que serían imposibles de saltar

Hizo un intento de llegar hasta una de ellas pero este término cayendo sobre una de las colchonetas que estaban en el suelo para su protección

— ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Sherry se acercó hacia a él y lo abrazo para consolarlo de la manera que solo una madre podía hacerlo

— tranquilo hijo pronto podrás hacer todo lo que yo y tu tío Yusei podemos hacer, no te rindas — dijo Sherry mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo

Yugo sonrió, si su madre le daba ánimos estaba seguro de que podría en poco tiempo levantar objetos pesados y hacer esos increíbles saltos entre edificios y motocicletas como lo hacía Sherry

— ahora daras cuatro saltos mortales hacia atras y después haras un split, no cenaras hasta que lo hagas

Los ojos de Yugo se abrieron tan grandes como platos, ¿Era tarde para arrepentirse?  
.  
.   
— muy bien Yugo empezaremos con tu clase

El encargado de educar a Yugo era su padre Bruno

Se encontraban en casa junto con un gran pizarrón y un Yugo sujetando un libro y un lapiz

— ahora, un agujero negro es una región finita del espacio en cuyo interior existe una concentración de masa lo suficientemente elevada y densa como para generar un campo gravitatorio tal que . . .

Yugo no lograba entender nada de lo que su padre decía, para un niño de cuatro años un tema como eso era demasiado avanzado

— la gravedad provoca una singularidad envuelta en una superficie . . .

Yugo se escabullia silenciosamente lejos del lugar, cuando su padre comenzaba a hablar sobre cosas como esas no había nada que pudiera distraerlo por lo que jamás notaría que se había ido   
.  
.  
.  
Mientras que los padres de Yugo se encargaban de entrenar su cuerpo y su mente, Yusei y Jack se encargaron de ayudarlo a construir su propia motocicleta a como pelear y hackear una computadora

Fueron unos largos seis años de entrenamientos y clases hasta que finalmente hubo resultados, Yugo paso de ser el pequeño niño adorable que dormía con una pijama con capa al mecánico, genio y acróbata que era ahora

— ¡Te quedan 50 segundos!

Yusei tenía un cronómetro en su mano mientras veía como Yugo se movía de forma experta a través de las vigas del techo, mientras esquivaba uno que otro objeto lanzado a alta velocidad por su tío Jack

Yugo debía completar una serie de pruebas para demostrar que todo su entrenamiento había valido la pena, llegó al final del recorrido y entonces Yusei detuvo el cronómetro

— muy bien, terminaste veinte segundos antes pero aún te falta para superar el récord de Bruno, ahora descansa un poco y luego continuaremos

— ¿cuando podré salir a las calles y trabajar contigo? — pregunto Yugo

— cuando puedas defenderte tu mismo, tengas un traje y un nombre de héroe

Yugo vio como su tío Yusei se había dado la vuelta para alejarse, era un buen momento para atacar y demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado

— . . . ¡ataque sorpresa!

Yugo salto para atacar pero Yusei giro rápidamente y detuvo su brazo para posteriormente inmovilizarlo en el suelo

— aún eres muy joven e inexperto para sorprenderme

Yusei lo solto

— algún día podré ganarte

— pero ese día no será hoy, ahora ven es hora de que te haga entrega de algo especial

Yusei fue hacia uno de los estantes para tomar una caja y entregársela a Yugo

— Bruno y Sherry hicieron esto, debía dártelo en unos días pero creo que será mejor hoy

Yugo tomó la caja y la abrió, su ojos se llenaron de brillo al ver el contenido

Dentro de la caja había un traje y un antifaz, el mismo traje con el que siempre solía dibujarse de niño

— tendrás que elegir un nombre de héroe, será mejor que elijas algo bueno

Yugo no tuvo que pensarlo desde que era niño ya había pensado en su nombre de superhéroe

— ¡seré Clear wing!


	26. Chapter 26

— Así que este es tu nuevo trabajo

— . . . Yuya, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás?, haz crecido 

Estaban frente a frente después de mucho tiempo, ambos ya eran adultos, uno convertido en todo un héroe que traía alegría y risas a la gente que salvaba y el otro en un villano temible de semblante serio y extraño que incluso se veía un poco demacrado

— ¿Vienes por ellos? — Yuto levantó a ambos rehenes

— Déjalos ir

— No, no puedo regresar sin ellos, tendrás que conseguirte un nuevo amigo porque Yuri no regresará

Intento acercarse a Yuto pero cada vez que lo hacía este se alejaba más para estar fuera de su alcance o jugar con el amenazándolo con soltarlos

— Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, estoy seguro que serías un gran afición al equipo además de un gran villano

— . . . ¿De qué hablas?

— Me refiero a todo lo que ocultas detrás de toda tu alegría 

— . . . No oculto nada

— ¿Enserio? . . . ya escuché todo sobre tu familia, al parecer el ser un villano esta en tus genes 

Yuya se quedó sin aire durante unos segundos, había cosas que Yuya jamás les había contado a sus amigos y que le gustaba mantener como secreto y su pasado con su verdadera familia era una de ellas

— . . . ¡Ya deja de jugar y sueltalos!

Yuto miro a ambas personas en sus manos, si Yuya los quería libres entonces . . . — De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. . .

Ambos rehenes fueron soltados para dejarlos caer desde la gran altura a la que estaban, cualquier persona moriría al impactar el suelo

— ¡No!, ¡Yuri!

Yuya invadido por la preocupación intento ir por ellos pero Yuto se lanzó hacia el para alejarlo y hacerlo caer sobre el techo del edificio de SOL Technologies

— ¡No!, ¡Suéltame eres un monstruo!

Cuando tocaron el techo Yuya se libero del agarre de Yuto propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que fácilmente podría aflojarle un par de dientes 

— . . . Esa fue una muy mala idea

Yuya estaba a punto de conectar otro golpe pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su mano fue detenida desde atrás por un segundo Yuto mientras que el original estaba frente a él

— ¿Dos tus?, ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

— He tenido mucho tiempo de práctica — dijo el primero

— Ahora rindete y todo saldrá bien — completo el segundo

El Yuto original caminaba hacia el, Yuya era el único que faltaba de sus objetivos, lo llevaría con su jefa y entonces finalmente tendría lo que deseaba

— . . . También yo — Yuya chasqueo sus dedos desapareciendo en una parbada de palomas que volvió a unirse detrás del Yuto original para propinarle una patada que lo mando lejos

— Muy bien, si quieres pelear— Decía Yuto desde el suelo — entonces pelearemos

Ambos Yutos atravesaron el techo del edificio, Yuya corrió hacia ellos pero no contó con los múltiples tentáculos negros que atravesaron la superficie para sujetar sus brazos, piernas y amordazarlo

— No puedes hacer magia si no puedes hablar, ahora coopera y te soltaré

El agarre era fuerte, sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y su boca estaba cubierta por lo que no podía hacer ningún tipo de truco

Nunca antes había peleado con Yuto, no conocía la fuerza que este tenía ni todas sus habilidades, pero estaba seguro de algo, si Yuto no lo soltaba entonces no quedaba más opción que mostrarle de lo que era capaz

— Buen chico, ya estás cooperando

Yuya cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar de forma tranquila, necesitaba estar en completa calma para no salirse de control

— muy bien, ahora — Yuto se detuvo — . . . ¿Que estás haciendo?

El ambiente alrededor estaba comenzando a ponerse extraño, como cuando pelearon contra Nasch en Heartland hace algunos años

—. . . ¡Yuya no!

Yuya abrió sus ojos revelando el brillo rojo casi siniestro de aquella vez y su fuerza física era mayor ya que pudo sobreponerse al agarre de los tentáculos con facilidad para liberarse y lanzar lejos a Yuto

— . . . Interesante, estás en total control, no como aquella vez, me gustaría ver más . . .

Todo lo siguiente fue tan rápido que Yuto por poco no pudo esquivar los rayos que salieron de las manos de Yuya con dirección hacia el, si Yuto quería que se fuera con el primero tendría que vencerlo

— . . . Lo verás

— Veamos quien es mas fuerte

El pelirrojo comenzó a levitar mientras una gran aura roja lo rodeaba, tal vez fueron amigos antes pero ahora eran solo un héroe y un villano frente a frente

— ¡amalf laripse!

Una gran cantidad de fuego fue disparada hacia Yuto quien tuvo que retroceder evitando ser quemado por las ardientes llamas

— Eso estuvo cerca

— ¡omuh y sojepse! — Grito Yuya logrando multiplicarse rodeando a Yuto — ¡A él!

Todas las copias del héroe se lanzaron a Yuto quien las esquivaba velozmente o se volvía intangible para que lo atravesarán

Se deshizo fácilmente de todas las copias expulsando de su espalda un nuevo par de tentáculos que los atravesaron a todas haciéndolas explotar en una serie de nubes de humo

— Aprendiste nuevos trucos

— Y no son todos 

— Pero no lo suficientes

Yuto extendió uno de sus brazos sujetando a Yuya para levantarlo y girarlo hasta que lo azotó sobre el techo

Ignorando el dolor, Yuya sujeto el brazo de Yuto — ¡otuY es atucortcele!

Una gran descarga de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Yuto causándole un gran dolor que logro que soltará a Yuya 

— Las cosas no te serán tan fáciles

Muy bien, Yuya quería hacer las cosas por la manera difícil, entonces lo harían de la manera difícil 

Se dirigieron una mirada desafiante por última vez antes de lanzarse hacia el otro

.  
.  
.

Yugo finalmente volvía en si pero todo a su alrededor no dejaba de dar vueltas, no sabía que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado, solo recuerda haber estado con Yuya y Yuri protegiendo a Zaizen cuando dos tipos vestidos de negro llegaron y comenzaron a atacar

— ¡Yuya, Yuri!

Yugo no lo pensó, se levantó del suelo y empezó a buscar por todo el edificio, ¿Donde estaban?, ¿Acaso ya era tarde y se los llevaron?

— ¡Yuri!, ¡Yuya!, ¡¿Donde están?!

No había nadie, el lugar estaba desolado y hecho pedazos, como si un gran desastre hubiera ocurrido mientras no estaba, era un líder terrible, como es que no pudo prevenir eso y dejarse noquear como si fuera un principiante

— ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

— . . . Yugo

Yugo giro hacia el lugar proveniente de esa voz apagada y débil

— ¡Yuya!

Yuya apareció de la nada, tenía su traje parcialmente destrozado y cojeaba mientras intentaba acercarse a Yugo el cual se veía preocupado al verlo en tan mal estado

Yugo corrió hacia el logrando tomandolo en brazos intentando hacer que de alguna forma este mejorará

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Que ocurrió?, ¿Donde están Yuri y Zaizen?

Yuya alejo los brazos de Yugo de el

— Estoy bien, me hice cargo, pero Yuto escapó y se llevó a Yuri y Zaizen

— . . . No te ves muy bien, te llevaré a casa

Yuya se negó rotundamente

—Estoy bien, ve con los demás, tenemos que planear como buscaremos a Yuto, solo descansaré unos segundos, iré enseguida

—. . . Esta bien, ¡Te veré halla!— grito Yugo mientras se alejaba rápidamente con dirección a su escondite para crear un plan

Yuya vio como Yugo se alejaba para abandonar el edificio, no despegó los ojos de el hasta que este se perdió de su vista

— . . . ¿Que vio Yuya en ti?, no lo entiendo

Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente solo "Yuya" retomo su forma original, su cabello en punta, sus ojos grises y su rostro serior y se adentro más en el lugar hasta llegar al piso más bajo

Entre una montaña de escombros se encontraba Yuya el cual se veía agotado y muy lastimado

Habían hecho un gran alboroto y un inmenso desastre, el lugar tenía mucha suerte de seguir en pie y el mucha suerte de estar en una pieza

Yuto se había confiado demasiado, Yuya era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, esa cara de niño inocente que aún mantenía era una gran mentira cuando veías todo el poder que había en su interior, si se hubiera confiado un poco más de seguro ya no estaría en este mundo 

— . . . Tal vez nos sobrepasamos

Se acercó lentamente hacia los escombros, aunque Yuya estuviera lastimado podría llevarse una sorpresa

— Oye, debiste ser más suave con el, mi hermanito aún es y siempre será un niñito débil y frágil

De las sombras salió el acompañante de Yuto arrastrando a Yuri por el suelo y sujetando a Zaizen con su cola

— . . . No . . .

Yuya intento ponerse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, al intentarlo sus ojos se encontraron con ambos, la persona que alguna vez considero uno de sus mejores amigos y la familia que le recordaba el pasado que quería olvidar

— . . . ep . . . epacs . . . hmm

Antes de que pudiera completar la palabra el chico reptil le cubrió la boca y negó con su dedo

— Sshh, vendrás conmigo y con Yuto, ayúdanos y después los dejaremos ir . . . será algo muy divertido, estaremos juntos como una gran familia, ¿No es genial?

Tal vez ya era hora de que las cosas se supieran


End file.
